Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 8
by futurelyfamous
Summary: Here's my take on what would happen in the 8th season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy faces new challenges in waking from her coma, and must cope with a new baddie, who is close to home.
1. Default Chapter

Sunnydale:

Buffy's heart rate spiked, the doctors are called in to examine her.

"This is the first change in her condition since she went into a coma a year

ago," the nurse pointed out.

"I know," the doctor said, taking Buffy's hand and feeling for her pulse.

Buffy squeezed the doctors hand and her eyes shot open.

The world as Buffy thought she knew it was drastically different. Sunnydale

had not been sucked into the Hellmouth as she thought it had been. All of

that--The First, the potential Slayers--all of it, had been nothing more than

a comatose dream. Buffy found out from the doctors that she had been put into

a coma from an injury the couldn't identify.

Buffy returned home to find everything amiss. Willow told Buffy that she had

been put into a coma because she had absorbed an enormous amount of evil

power from Willow when Willow went evil. That, coupled with Buffy dying to

save the world (Season 5), Willow explained, for some reason put Buffy into

what everyone thought was a permanent coma.

Buffy found Dawn as a rouge teenager, torn apart by Buffy going into a coma.

She started stealing again, this time bigger and more expensive items, and

going to jail for it. Dawn would listen to no one, and did whatever she

wanted. Buffy tried to change this, but couldn't, even though Dawn has

become a little more obedient, she still doesn't listen all the time.

Xander and Anya had been married after Buffy went into a coma. Xander worried

all the time about whether or not Buffy would ever wake up, and found out that

the love he felt for her in High School still existed. He filed for divorce

and Anya reluctantly agreed, even though she still loved him. Anya went back to

being a vengeance demon, even though she still loved Xander, and she is trying

to win him back.

Spike left Sunnydale after Buffy went into her coma, not being able to bear the

pain of the situation. He plans to return, and soon.

Buffy contacted Giles, who is in England, and asked him to return, but he

said he couldn't. He explained to Buffy that the Watchers Council was

mysteriously destroyed, and he has to stay and find all the remaining Watchers.

Giles told Buffy that once he had found the few remaining Watchers and sent

them to Sunnydale, he would return as well.

Through all of this, Buffy can't believe all that has happened in the year she has been gone. Deep down she feels something evil rising, but she doesn't know

what it is or when it will be coming. One thing Buffy does know is that she may

not be able to beat it.

Los Angeles:

Angel and Company have taken over Wolfram and Hart. Upon hearing that Buffy

had woken from her coma, Angel traveled to Sunnydale. He will be staying there

for a little while, but will return to his duties at Wolfram & Hart.

Meanwhile, while Angel is gone, Wesley has been overseeing things, and making

daily reports to Angel. Fred has been spending time in her laboratory, working

out reasons why Buffy went into a coma, and looking into a new evil that may

be rising. Lorne is head of the Activities Department, planning parties and

getting Wolfram & Hart the publicity it needs. Gunn has been taking care of

the cases that are coming in. Harmony is Angel's secretary, and Cordelia is

hanging around, completely trying to convince everyone to leave Wolfram & Hart

behind because it is so evil.

Connor is in San Diego, investigating a demon who has just entered this realm.

Angel told Connor to go there before he left for Sunnydale, and Angel told

Connor that when he returned to Wolfram & Hart, to let Angel know about what

he found, which, Connor hasn't told Angel yet, but he hasn't found anything.

Angel has the same feeling as Buffy does about the evil rising, but doesn't

know what the evil is. He plans to use the resources at Wolfram & Hart to find

out what is coming, and how he can beat it. Little does Angel know, from the inside it will attack first.

Written By: Brandon Collins


	2. Episode 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. All instances that are similar to real life events are merely coincidental. All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, and Mutant Enemy Productions. All original characters belong to me, Brandon Collins. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters of this continuing epic.

Cast: Buffy, Dawn, Giles

Guest Star: Angel

Buffy walked down the hall and descended the stair case of her home

in Sunnydale. She was still a tad shaken from waking from her coma,

but otherwise everything was a go. Turning the corner and walking

into the living room, Buffy plopped herself down on the couch and

turned on the television. Slaying had been slow, for the first time

in her whole life, and Buffy had nothing really to do. Sure, she would

patrol as always tonight, but later, around 11, when everything

usually started. Until then there was nothing but free time. Dawn

was....well, somewhere, Buffy didn't really know and she had to admit

she didn't really care. Of course she loved Dawn, but Dawn being

a 'bad-ass' wasn't really working out, and Buffy had felt different

about everything and everyone since waking up.

A soft knock was heard at the door and Buffy didn't notice at first,

until the second knock came. Putting down the remote, Buffy got up

and walked to the door. She twisted the knob and slowly pulled it

towards her, opening the door to a familiar face.

"Angel..." she uttered, his name rolling off her tongue with the

extreme sweetness it always had.

"Buffy....." he said, "I heard that you had woken. Are you..okay?" he

asked, remaining on the porch.

Buffy stood there, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe he had come back

for her. The love she had once felt for him was stirred up inside her

again, unusually.

"Buffy?" he asked.

"Oh...yea. Yea, I'm okay," she answered. "Come in," she invited.

Willow had performed a spell to block any abnormal visitors from

entering the house after Buffy had went into the coma.

"Thanks." he said, entering, and Buffy closed the door behind him.

"So how are things in L.A.? Everything at the firm going all right?"

she asked, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water from

the sink.

"Yea, everything's...fine. Well, it's as fine as the word can be

defined when you're dealing with Wolfram & Hart," Angel said, leaning

on the counter with his right arm.

"I couldn't believe it when Willow told me that you took up as CEO

there. Big, bad, and bossy.." Buffy giggled. She put her glass on the

counter and hopped up on it to sit.

"Yea, I didn't think I would get used to it at first, but now

everything's good."

"So where is everyone else? Back in L.A.?"

"Yep. Fred is...well, she was psyched to say the least, to take over

the lab at the firm. And Gunn is big and brainy now, with all the law

information in his head. Wesley's....Wesley's just Wesley, what more

can I say about him, and Lorne is head of Special Activities."

"And doesn't really want to have anything to do with the

firm. She says I'm in league with the devil, even though I've tried

to explain to her that I can do more good with all the resources I

have at my disposal. She wanted to come, but I told her to stay in

L.A., even though I know she won't listen."

"She's right you know. That's bad stuff being up in W&H. You never

know what those pesky Senior Partners are planning. I heard Harmony

is your secretary....(Buffy giggles a bit here)....So how's that

going?"

"How do you think it's going? She's got spunk, I'll admit that much.

But, besides being annoying, annoying, and well, annoying, she keeps

up with everything, despite her hair color. No offense."

"None taken."

"And you? Everything here's good?"

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as good, but everything is better

than you would expect to be in the absence of a slayer. I'm surprised

someone didn't call Faith. Willow took over a lot of stuff, with help

from Xander. Dawn is......Dawn's not doing to well. My coma didn't

exactly sit well with her, but it shouldn't have, right? She's gone

all bad-ass, like she's got something to prove, and I can't control

her. She does what she wants when she wants, and I haven't got the

time to worry about her. Besides, I know she can take care of

herself. I didn't teach her the moves for nothin'," Buffy said.

"You've......I mean, that's....good."

"I've what? What were you going to say?"

"Nevermind." Angel said, but Buffy shot him that look she did when

she wanted to know something, and Angel wasn't going to win this

contest. "I was just going to say that you've changed from the last

time I saw you."

"Wouldn't you have changed? I mean, the last time you saw me was

what, 2 or 3 years ago? Since then I've died once, had to deal with a

destructo best friend, and been in a coma."

"I didn't mean it--"

"I know. It's just...ever since I woke up, things have been

different. And I don't mean like different as in things around me

have changed...I mean I've changed, and I don't know why."

There was an awkward silence between the two past lovers. Neither knew

what to say. Angel wanted to be comforting, but was at a loss for

words, and Buffy was worried about Dawn; worried about everything she

had to adjust to and whether or not she would, and wondering what was

wrong with her.

"So how long are you staying?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure. I guess as long as I need to."

Buffy jumped off the counter and walked over to Angel, and he hugged

her and held her while she said "Good, I don't know what I'm going to

do."

Angel held Buffy for a few moments before breaking the hug and

stepping back a few steps. They weren't together anymore, and he

couldn't hold her up anymore, like he had in the past.

"Buffy, you know I'll always be here to help you but I can't hold you

up or tell you want to do."

"I know that," Buffy said. "It's just that I don't know what to do,

for the first time in a while, and it's just...caught me off guard."

She retook her seated position on the counter.

"So where is everyone? I wasn't expecting you to be here when I came,

I thought you'd be out patrolling."

"Yea, I'm not going out until later, things have been unusually slow

for some reason. Ya think they all moved to L.A. or something? I

don't know where everyone is. Like I said, it's hard to say with

Dawn, and Willow, she's living up the coast somewhere, finishing college."

"Dormant huh? Yes, that is unusual," Angel said. He looked at Buffy's

worried face. She always had to carry more than her fair load. "What

did the doctors say when you left the hospital?"

"Umm...not much. Just to take it easy. I laughed at them, but they

didn't understand why. I fully thought that I would have to jump

right back into the game, but for once, things are working out," just

as Buffy finished, a bang was heard outside on the back porch. "Maybe

I spoke to soon?" Buffy said, going over and opening the door.

She stepped out on the porch and received a kick in the face for

doing so, knocking her to the ground. Angel, already standing up, ran

over and jumped over Buffy to see what was outside. He dodged a kick

from the creature, and returned a punch, knocking it to the ground.

Buffy got up and ran over, kicking the vampire back down after it had

started to get up. The vamp grabbed her right foot and pushed her

into Angel, knocking them both to the ground, Angel hitting his head

on the outside wall of the house. Buffy got up, did a spin kick,

knocking the vamp over the railing. Jumping over the railing after

the vamp, and landing on top of it, Buffy grabbed a branch to her

right and shoved it into the vamp's chest, turning him to dust. She

walked up onto the porch.

"You okay?" she asked, helping Angel up.

"Yea. Slow eh?"

"Yup, just your basic bust and dust."

Dawn walked around to the back of the house. She had heard

shuffling. Buffy was obviously doing something she had no business

doing. She'd only hurt herself. When Dawn reached the back, she

stopped.

"Angel? Why the hell are you here?" She made no attempt to mask the

disgust in her voice. As far as she was concerned, he was

useless. "Couldn't find anyone to torment in L.A.?" She brushed past

him and into the house. She dug through the refrigerator, she found

a beer an opened it. She turned to Angel. "You gonna say something

or gape at me all night?"

Buffy and Angel re-entered the house after Dawn, and shut the door.

Buffy went over, took the beer from Dawn and poured it down the

sink. "Keep it up, and next thing you know you'll be moving out,"

Buffy said.

Angel walked in and stood on the other side of the island. "You know

what Dawn? You caught me! I have to say you're good. You're

completely right--I can here for the sole purpose of tormenting you.

Isn't that great? We can spend nights and weekends together, all the

while me making stupid cracks like this and sinking to your level,

and you hating every minute of it!" Angel said jokingly.

Buffy eyed him. He shot her a look back. She had to do something. "Ya

know Dawn," Buffy said, "I talked to the woman from Juvie Hall today,

and she said she would be happy to have you if you really want to go

there. She said you showed promise, but that it was an elite program,

and only those who are qualified can go. Maybe I'll call her back and

tell her you're qualified? You'd like that wouldn't you? Going to

live with all those bad-asses who are pretending? So they can beat

the shit outta you? Or maybe an insane asylum? I've been to one of

those. They have really nice television rooms. The beds aren't

that comfortable, but they have cool activity programs!"

"Yea, Dawn, they are a lot of fun. Trust me. In all the hundreds of

years I've been around, I've been to a couple myself. I'd have to say

though, that the Tower of London was really the best!" Angel quipped.

"No kidding now Dawn. Keep this shit up, and you'll be taking a one-

way trip to either of those places. It'll be just like a dream

vacation!" Buffy said.

Dawn looked from Angel to Buffy and back again. Buffy wouldn't.

"Fine! We'll play it that way." She began to exit the kitchen with

all intentions of going out the front door. "I never thought you

were here because of me, Angel." She bumped into him, slipping his

wallet away smoothly, quickly. "I'm not that naive. And sister,

dear." Dawn didn't turn as she spoke. She continued to walk. "I'm

this way for a reason. Figure it out and let me know what you

think. Until then, I have better things to do." She opened the front

door with a "hmph," and kept her head in the air.

Buffy followed Dawn down the hall, and Angel was right after her.

Buffy caught Dawn at the door and grabbed her by the arm, jerking her

around. Angel reached for Dawn's hand, taking his wallet

back. "Stupid of you to try to steal from a vampire," he said, "I'm

sure you're sister taught you that our senses are better than the

normal humans."

Dawn glared toward Angel. "I was testing you. Making

sure you were paying attention."

Buffy turned to Angel. "Could you give us a minute?" she asked. He

nodded and went back into the kitchen, putting his wallet back into

his back pocket.

"Dawn, I know why you are like this. You lost me

once before a few years ago, and when I went into the coma you nearly

lost me again. I can understand that you've been lashing out. But you

know that I can't be worried about everything right now, per doctor's

orders. So the only thing that you are doing acting like this is

making things worse for me. You should be thankful that you got me

back. I was near death and not expected to wake up." Buffy looked at

Dawn, a single tear running down her right cheek. "If you continue

acting like this, I will have to send you away. I'm sorry," Buffy

said. She let go of Dawn and went into the living room and sat down

on the couch.

Dawn followed Buffy. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really

trying, okay?" She took a deep breath, sat in the

chair, and stared at the floor. "I've lost you before.

I have no one left if that happens again. I know you

have things more important than me to worry about. I

can take care of myself. Just in case."

Buffy sat on the couch listening to Dawn. "I know you're trying Dawn,

I know it. But you need to try harder. I worry about you all the

time, even though I do know that you can take care of yourself,"

Buffy said.

Dawn stood and began walking upstairs. She wiped her

cheek with the back of her hand. She would not let

people see her cry. Not anymore. "Angel, I still think

you being here will only cause trouble. Knowing that

it's you, perhaps the trouble will be more than even I

can cause."

She went upstairs and shut her door. No slam that would

have been expected was heard. Dawn knew what she

needed to do. For Buffy. No more problems. She'd

leave. She'd give Buffy one less thing to worry about.

But the only thing she could ever cling to was this

house. She fell back onto her bed. She was completely

confused. And Angel being here was simply making it

worse. Buffy was her's. Angel would cause more trouble

and get attention. "Am I 6? I'm not worried about that

anymore. I'm not." She mumbled into her pillow. As she

tried to muffle her light sobs. She hadn't cried this

way since Buffy went into the coma. She really didn't

think she could cry anymore. "I'm sorry."

Angel came out of the kitchen and went into the living room. "Are you

okay?" he asked Buffy, and received a nod as an answer. Angel turned

and looked towards the stairs. He walked over and ascended them. He

stopped at the top, looking down the hall. He sighed, and walked down

the hall, stopping at Dawn's door. He knocked twice. "Dawn, I need to

speak with you please," he said, knowing that she probably wouldn't

let him in, but he still needed to talk to her.

"What?" Dawn called out. She wiped her eyes on the

edge of her pillowcase. Maybe if she talked to him for

all of 5 minutes he'd go away and leave her alone. She

moved to open the door. "Come in and say what you need

to say. I'll give you five damned minutes." She covers

the sob that threatens to escape from her throat, but

it is obvious that she had been crying. She sat on her

bed and stared at him. There was less force in her

eyes then there had been before. She seemed almost

willing to listen.

"Thank you," Angel said, walking into her room. He noticed her eyes

were red, and handed her a tissue he took from the box of tissues on

her dresser. He stood in front of the window and looked out for a few

seconds before turning around to speak to her. "I know you don't want

me to be here, but when I heard your sister had waken, I had to come

to make sure she was all right," he began. He didn't really know

where he was going to take what he was going to say. "You have to

understand that. Even though Buffy and I had our rocky relationship

however many years ago, we'll still always be friends. You've never

told me why you don't like me, and you don't have to. You can like me

or not. I'm going to be here whenever your sister needs me, but if it

causes strife between the two of you, perhaps it's better if I'm not

here. I know that you know that your sister loves you and worries

about you, and that being the way you currently are is only making

things worse."

Angel paused. He didn't know what else to say. "....Um....Maybe if

you turned your life around and treated your sister better, things

would be better for the both of you. I won't be here much longer, but

while I am, you'll have to endure it. I won't leave when Buffy needs

me simply because you don't like my being here."

Dawn accepted the tissue, she really only held it

though.

"I know. You're right. I just...Angel." She closed her

eyes for a moment. "I can't help it!" She stops. She

was too loud and there was no need for Buffy to hear

that.

"She needs you. Stay as long as that is so. I love

her. You know that! I just can't take it. She's going

to worry horribly about me while I'm here. Maybe I

should just leave. I'll let her be- be concerned with

what she needs to deal with. I'm too much trouble for

her." She went to her dresser where there sat a

picture of Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander. "She needs

to get better. I've always been a hassle that she

didn't need. Like I said, I will be fine on my own."

Dawn leaned on the dresser. "I don't want to hurt her

anymore. I just don't know how not to. You can't

change over night!!" She glanced at Angel. "But I

guess you know that. I just can't deal, okay? I'll

just go." She let the tears fall down her cheeks. She

hoped he wouldn't look at her and notice.

Angel looked at her. He felt for her, he really did. He had gone through a similar thing when he got his soul those hundreds of years ago. Angel took Dawn in his arms and hugged her. "I know it's hard to

change, and Buffy doesn't expect you to do it over night. She just

wants you to try harder, that's all." Angel said, trying to be

comforting. "You don't have to leave. Leaving would only make her

worry more about you. Where you are, what you're doing, and who

you're with. You know as well as I do that she'd try to track you

down and find you so she could be assured that nothing would happen

to you. You will have to stay and work your problems out. It's the

only way to fix things," Angel said, releasing her from the hug and

holding her to stand in front of him. "I'll help if you want me to.

And you know that I'm just a call away when I go back to L.A."

Dawn stared blankly at Angel. The hug had taken her by

surprise. "You mean that? I've done nothing but bitch

at you, and you'd be willing to help me?" She shook

her head. "Thanks. And you're right. She'd worry

herself until she was literally sick. I just...I don't

think I can change, Angel. I've tried. You have to

believe that! I've never tried harder for anything in

my life."

She moved around him to look out the window. "I'll

lose her again. It's only a matter of time. And when

that happens, what the hell am I going to do? Move to

L.A. and work with you? Find Dad? Live with Willow?

I'll have nothing! NOTHING! I can't make her

everything anymore. I want to but I can't!" She

slammed her hand against the wall.

"Why am I even telling you this?" She had to ask out

loud because she couldn't figure it out on her own.

"Dawn, if you loose Buffy again you won't have nothing. More people

than you know care about you, and love you like a little sister just

like Buffy does. You shouldn't think about loosing her again, though,

Dawn. That will only make you worry more. It's like....one big ball,

and every time someone worries about something it just keeps going and

rolling and rolling until it goes boom!" Angel said, not really sure

if that was the best example, but figuring that it was decent.

"I know it's hard to change. I've had my turn plenty of times,

believe me, and I've done worse things than you could ever imagine.

But, sometime you will realize that changing isn't something that can

really be accomplished by trying. It's more of a gradual thing. You

act differently based on how differently you think...over time. I

know Buffy doesn't want you to change over night, and she doesn't

expect that. She just wants to know that you're okay, and I'm sure

you know that you can talk to her about anything."

Dawn scrunched her nose at the ball analogy. Angel was

off base with that. She passed that though. "I know

you're really trying here. And I thank you for that.

Just, not that many people care. Willow? Xander? Anya?

They have their own things to tend to." She began to

pace. "I get the whole not changing over night thing.

I'm really going to work on this. Angel, I can't tell

Buffy much. You should know that. She's not able to

hear it. It'll hurt her too bad. If she knew

everything that happened before she woke up...." She

stopped in front of Angel, staring at him. "That is

stuff that no one will know about.

EVER...Period...Exclamation mark! I'll take it to the

grave. And as long as that is that, Buffy will know

that I am hiding something and that's going to piss

her off. I don't need to vent to anyone, anyway." She

stopped for breath. "But that's what I just did isn't

it?" She went to her door. "I need to talk to Buffy.

You got any complaints or comments before I do?" For

some unknown reason, Dawn really wants to hear what

Angel has to say. There's something about him. She

finds a connection. She hasn't had that in a long

time. She never connected to Buffy or any of the

others. Maybe Angel did understand her more than she

knew.

Angel looked at Dawn. Okay, he was right. The ball analogy was bad

but hey, he was trying. "Dawn, you should be able to tell your sister

anything," Angel said. He listened as she spoke and paced at the same

time. "Buffy knows that you will have your secrets. She has her own

that she would never tell anyone. Secrets are a part of life I

guess," Angel said. "Go talk to Buffy."

Dawn walked downstairs, slowly. She felt like she was going in front

of a firing squad. She looked at Buffy. "I'm sorry." Dawn looked

away, she turned toward the wall. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any

of this to happen. I never meant to be a bitch, and I never meant to

make you unhappy. You do understand that right? I just, lost it. I

lost everything when I almost lost you. I can't stand for that

again." She turned to Buffy. "I'm going to try to be the sister you

want. I'm working on it. You might think I'm not working hard

enough, but I'm doing all that I can." She sat in the chair. "I

understand that you want everything to be fine, but the truth is,

Buffy, that things will never be fine. They'll never be the same. I

guess you know that better than me, though." Dawn looked down at the

floor, playing with her hands. "I can leave if you want me to. At

this point, I'll do anything you want me to. I can't grant you a

time on how long this will last. But, Buffy, I love you. I do, I'll

do whatever you need me to." Dawn was really taking a chance. She

felt raw from it. Exposed nerves couldn't be this bad. She wouldn't

do this often, she kept telling herself. Just hurting Buffy hurt her

more than she wanted to realize. That and Angel had struck a chord

she really didn't want to admit.

Buffy listened to Dawn as she rambled on about trying to

change. "Dawn, I know that things will never be the same. Nothing is

ever the same. And you have always been the sister I've wanted, no

matter how you act." Buffy watched as Dawn became increasingly

uncomfortable. "Dawn, I love you to, and that will never change. I

just didn't know how to react when I woke up and found things like

this. For some reason, this time, it's different than before. You

would think that it would be harder to recover from being brought

back to life rather than waking up from a coma, but it's exactly the

opposite. Something's off, I can feel it. I just have to find out what

it is," Buffy said, confessing a little more than she originally

wanted to, but she didn't regret it.

The phone rang, and Buffy looked at Dawn. She wasn't sure whether or

not to answer it, in case the conversation would continue, but Buffy

thought it may have been Giles. Buffy walked over and picked up the

phone. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hello?" Buffy said.

"Buffy, it's Giles. I'm sorry I didn't call right away, but I've been

tied up with trying to get together a new Watchers Council."

"It's okay Giles. I've had all the moral support I need. Angel's

here, and so is Dawn. Everything's fine," Buffy tried to reassure her

former Watcher.

"Buffy, don't tell me that when you do not even believe it yourself.

But I haven't the time to discuss that now, unfortunately. I've been

tailing a certain young woman for about a month now, trying to

convince her that she's, well.....that she's the descendant from a

long line of Watchers, but it's proven to be increasingly difficult."

"Take all the time you need Giles. I'm fine here. Everything is under

control. I swear. If I need you I will not hesitate to call."

"Good. I'm always her for you Buffy, you know that. Be on the lookout

for Watchers that I may be sending to Sunnydale."

"Thanks Giles. I will be. Don't worry. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Buffy." Giles hung up on the other end, and Buffy did on her

end as well.

"Giles is good. Worrisome as ever. But what else is new?" Buffy said,

sitting back down. As soon as she sat down, and thud was heard at the

front door. Buffy slowly stood up, walking quietly over to the door.

She placed her hand on the knob, and pulled it open quickly, to find

a dent on the other side left by a huge rock that was now laying on

her front porch. Buffy bent down and picked the rock up. There was a

crack down the center of it, and Buffy pried it apart, finding a

small piece of paper inside, that looked to precede time itself.

Buffy dropped the rock to the porch floor, and carefully opened the

paper. She looked at it. A language she didn't know was written on

it. Buffy walked over to the stairs, glancing at Dawn and sending her

a 'What the hell?' look. "Angel!" Buffy called up the stairs. A few

seconds later, Angel appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What? What's going on?" he asked, concerned that something had

happened.

"I found this on the front porch. Do you know of the language?" she asked him handing him the paper. She walked over and shut the door, locking it, and then followed Angel into the living room.

"It's familiar to me, but I'm not sure I know everything here." He

stared at the paper for a few seconds. "It roughly translates

to 'All those who are blessed with the knowledge to know what's

coming...(Angel paused, not knowing what a few sentences meant, and

then picked up where he could decifer the text)...........and who

finds death at their door." Angel looked at Buffy. "This can't be

good."

Buffy Summers, Angel, and Rupert Giles written by........ Brandon Collins

Dawn Summers written by.......Christi Weasley


	3. Episode 2: Lost in Translation

Cast: Buffy, Dawn, Angel, Spike, Faith

Dawn stared at a book on her bed. The book looked as if it had been

burned. She was thinking back to the letter Buffy found. She decided

to do something productive and translate it. So far, nothing. She

slammed the book shut. "Dammit! I hate this shit." She grabbed a

leather jacket from her closet, ran a brush through her hair, and

headed downstairs, book in tow. She sat the book on the kitchen

table. "I give up, Buffy! It's useless. I haven't worked on anything

in too long!" She dusted off her jeans, though there was nothing on

them. She retrieved her purse from the counter. "I have to get out

of here." Dawn pulled out a cell phone and dialed a programmed

number. "Hey! Where are you?....I thought...Ohhh. I'll meet you

there." She turned off the phone and slid it into her purse. "If you

need me, my phone's on." She was out the door before she could gain

any comments. Once she got about two blocks away she stopped. Maybe

she should go back. Buffy needed her. Dawn did promise that she

would change. She went back. When she walked in she looked at

Angel. "Say nothing." Dawn found the laptop and searched for the

language. If they could find the middle part of the message, she'd

feel a helluva lot better.

Buffy was startled by Dawn's quick entrance and exit of the kitchen

and house. "But-" was all she got out before the door shut. Buffy

picked up the book and walked into the dining room, where Angel was

standing, looking out the window.

"I guess she couldn't find anything then?" Angel asked, half

sarcastically. Buffy didn't even reply. "Sorry. Do we know anything

besides what I translated earlier?" he asked, willing to dive into

the situation.

"Not really. This book doesn't have anything in it, so I suppose

we'll have to start looking somewhere else," Buffy said, staring at

the paper.

"I could call Fred or Wesley and see if they would know anything

about it. I'd have to take it back with me when I went though."

"Angel, if you're needed there, go. I'll be fine here with Dawn."

"No, everything at Wolfram & Hart is fine, I know it is. Besides,

this is more important. I'll only leave if you want me to." As Angel

had finished the sentence, Dawn came through the door again, and he

was about to say something when she warned him against it.

Dawn sat down at the dining room table and turned on the laptop,

starting to search through it. "Hopefully we will be able to find

something there," Buffy said, somewhat unconvinced of what she had

just said.

"Yea, hopefully." Dawn looked at Buffy before turning

around. "Hey Angel? What language is this? And do you

have any idea where you've seen it. If I get the

background, I may have better luck." She hadn't done

research in a long time but it was coming back. Maybe

this was what she needed all along. An outlet.

Research made her feel useful. It was something she

turned out to be pretty good at. You could count on

the past, and research was all about the past. She

turned to Buffy as Angel thought. "I think I can find

the rest of it. Languages can be pretty predictable.

And if someone knew enough to send it here to you,

then chances are, someone elsewhere has figured out

how to translate it." She had a smug smile. Maybe

Angel was right. She could get back on track.

Buffy looked at Dawn. She was surprised at how her logic was paying

off. "You're right Dawn. Good thinking." Buffy looked at the paper

with the foreign language on it.

Angel looked over to Dawn. "I remember some of it. I don't really

know what it's called. It's a mixture of Latin and Greek, I know

that, but it's a language all it's own as well," Angel explained,

hoping that what he had told her made some sort of sense.

Dawn chewed on her bottom lip. "Thanks, Buffy." She

began typing. "Greek and Latin? That doesn't really

narrow it down a lot. Maybe I can run a check on lost

languages, see if I get a match." She stops a search

before it comes up with anything. "Or I could look up

what you've already translated. Most of the stuff we've

had to mess with has been copied from elsewhere." She

went back to work leaving Angel and Buffy to

themselves.

"Searching for the part I've already translated could bring up

thousands of hits. Perhaps if you narrowed the search even further,

and searched for........a type of ancient French," Angel said, having

a sudden brain storm. "Buffy, could I see that?" he asked, and Buffy

handed it across the table to him. He read and looked it over yet

again. Four lines, separated, like a poem, or a quatrain of

sorts. "Let me know if that hits on anything," Angel said. He got up

and walked to the door, and after opening it, he walked out onto the

porch and closed the door behind him.

"I'll be right back, Dawn," Buffy said. She followed Angel's path

outside.

Once out there, Buffy saw Angel sitting on one of the stone railings

of the porch, staring off into the night. "What's up?" she asked,

going over and sitting on the bench on the front porch.

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking about that piece of parchment," Angel

replied, still staring into the night.

"No, I mean something's troubling you. I can see it in your face. What

is it?"

"I don't know. I came back because I had a feeling that something was

going to happen, and then this happens. I mean, there's all kinds of

old texts to be found in the world, but why would this be thrown at

your door, inside a rock? Was someone trying to send a tip, or a

warning?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I know less about it than you do, so I

don't know much at all."

"Do you ever think about what it would be like if I hadn't left for

Los Angeles after we fought the Mayor at your graduation?"

Buffy was caught off guard. Did she ever think about it? All the

time. "Sometimes," she said. "But usually I just tell myself that it

was probably for the best that you left. We were at a tough time

during that period, and we both needed to go our separate ways."

"But what if I hadn't let? What if I stayed here, with you? Things

would have been a lot different."

"I know where you're going with this, so stop it now. You don't have

to blame yourself for what happened to me. It was just part of my

job, something that happens when you're the Slayer. Eventually,

getting injured badly is inevitable."

"I know, but you died. And then you came back, and went into a coma.

It just seems like someone is trying to rip you from this realm, this

world, and I don't want to let you go," Angel said. He was stepping

out on a limb here. He still loved Buffy, but he loved Cordy to.

Angel knew that getting back with Buffy would only complicate things,

and that it wouldn't be good for either of them, but he still

couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I told you. It's part of my job. It's my destiny, or whatever.

Whatever has come up against me, I've beaten it. This time, I feel

like I'm going in blind, and I have no clue what is coming. Giles

isn't here anymore, to guide me. I've been on my own for years now

and I still feel like I need him hovering over me, making sure that I

go out every night to patrol, that I keep up with my Slaying duties.

But I know that he can't do that anymore. He has more important

issues to deal with in England, with the Watchers Council, and I

cannot be selfish and try to drawl him back here when I know I don't

need him."

"I guess we're both in the same spot we were a few years ago. Nothing

changes, no matter how old I get. There's always something coming,

someone or some sort of being that wants to take over the world.

What's so great about it anyway? I mean, there are billions of other

planets out there. Why not go and take over one of those?"

"You know what they say, location, location, location. Plus, we have

this whole oxygen thing, and we have to breath, and I'm not sure how

many of those other planets have oxygen. Plus, we have pretty moon to

look at," Buffy said, staring up at the moon for a moment, becoming

transfixed by it.

"Yea, but all these pesky humans. Most demons don't want to be around

them. Other planets don't have them, so you would think it would be

better."

"But then who are they going to terrorize?" Buffy asked. Both Buffy

and Angel laughed. The conversation was going in a complete opposite

direction from where it had started.

Dawn shot up from her seat. Maybe she had it. She

threw open the door. "Buffy! Angel!" She stopped.

"Sorry to interrupt this little interlude, but can one

of you read French? I think I have something here."

She walked back in, leaving the door open. She resumed

her seat. "All I can get is modern French. I was going

to translate it, but I can't get the translation site

to work." Dawn smiled. If this was it, she was

considering herself useful. If not, she would work

until she could consider herself useful.

Angel and Buffy followed Dawn in, Angel shutting the door behind

himself. He walked over to the computer and read the text on the

screen. "This is a rough translation of what I have already read on

the parchment, in modern day French. Do you mind?" Angel asked,

taking the mouse in his hand. He moved the little white arrow across

the screen and clicked on a link. When the page had finished loading,

he looked it over. "Print both of these pages," he said. Dawn did so,

and Angel took the pages from the printer, and took the parchment

paper as well. "I still haven't gotten used to reading from a

computer."

He looked the papers over, looking from one to the next to the next.

He stopped on the modern French text and picked it up and held it in

front of him. "'All those who are blessed with the knowledge to know

what's coming, will find something they wish not to. Any who are

fighting shall choose not to fight; to forego the passage of flight.

Those involved shan't know what is to be in twentieth year and four.

There will be one who knows all and who finds death at their door."

Angel looked up at Buffy and then over to Dawn. "Cryptic, yet

informative," Buffy muttered.

Dawn looked from Angel to Buffy then back. She was

confused. "Maybe this is way over my head, but huh? I

know you just said that in English but it sounded

Greek. Wanna give me the Cliffs Notes version?" She

felt like a stupid little kid. Having to ask what was

going on. She wouldn't have normally bothered but as

Buffy put it, 'Cryptic.' She had to know.

"'All those who are blessed with the knowledge to know what's coming,

will find something they wish not to. Any who are fighting shall

choose not to fight; to forego the passage of flight. Those involved

shan't know what is to be in twentieth year and four. There will be

one who knows all and who finds death at their door," Angel read it

over again. He looked at Buffy and then thought for a moment. "I'm

thinking the first sentence means that someone with visions will have

one that they don't particularly like. The next speaks of Buffy,

saying that she will not choose to fight, but she will run away from

whatever is coming."

Buffy let out a 'hmph'. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what's

coming, I'm not leaving."

Angel continued. "It also says that no one but one person will know

what is going to happen in the twentieth year and four, which I'm

guessing translates to 2004, and that person will die." Angel looked

at Buffy.

"That sounds about right," Buffy said. "But that means that Cordelia

is going to die."

Dawn listened. She nodded as Angel went over the

passage. "Cordy has a vision and dies? Buffy doesn't

fight?" She glanced at the papers, in Angel's hands.

"Are you sure you're reading that right?" She looked

to Buffy. "Maybe I got the wrong thing. Maybe that's

not even close to a translation." Prophecies were

hard to grasp, and this one was particularly

difficult. Dawn couldn't understand why this was

coming and why it was now.

Angel looked at Dawn. "I'm sure it's right," he said. "I've got to

call Wolfram and Hart," Angel said, taking out his cell phone and

moving off onto the porch.

Buffy took the piece of parchment. She glanced it over. "I haven't a

clue what is says, but I feel immense power escaping from it. Just a

little piece of paper. But why now? Why would someone send me a note

saying that I wasn't going to fight whatever was coming? That doesn't

make any sense."

Angel returned a few minutes later, putting his cell phone back into

his pocket. "Wesley says everything's fine there. I didn't tell him

about the parchment, just that I had a feeling something was up."

Buffy looked at Angel. "Do you think this is true?"

"I'm not sure. Whatever we can find out will be helpful in

determining if it is true or not. I could take it back home and have

Wesley look it over."

"No. That's all right. We don't need to bother him with this.

We've got everything under control here," Buffy quickly stated. She

could handle this, whatever it was, on her own.

Dawn looked at Buffy. "You cannot. You honestly can't

handle this yourself." She stepped closer to her. "I

know you think you can, but maybe you need some help."

Upon receiving a slight glare, she continued. "You

know I love you and you know I know you. I think you

need help on this." She braced for the worst.

Faith was sitting at home, that's all she really did nowadays.

Of course, she went out, but with Buffy being in a coma, and Buffy

being the only person in Sunnydale or the world that didn't

automatically despise her all the time, she had indeed nothing to do.

She wanted a purpose again, to be the Slayer, that the world had

really been without for all of this time.

She hadn't heard from Willow or Giles on how Buffy was doing in a

long time maybe even a year.

'But I guess they really couldn't tell me 'oh yeah she's looking good

or whatever.' Faith thought to herself.

All she had been doing lately was working to try to make ends meet.

She was living in Burbank, California, not too far from either Buffy

or Angel.

She decided to call Sunnydale; she wouldn't be able to pay the bill

when it came, but maybe she could just take off before.

So Faith picked up the phone and called Buffy.

Buffy looked at Dawn. "I know that I can handle this Dawnie. The gang

will always be around to help, but I just want to be clear that I am

not going to run away, despite what that paper says."

Angel looked at Buffy. He was puzzled. She said she wasn't going to

run away, and he knew she wasn't lying, but then who would? "Aren't

we forgetting someone?" Angel asked.

"Like who? Who else is there? We've established that something is

going to happen to Cordy, and that I'm not leaving."

"I don't know. I just thought it over, and I know that you won't

leave if you say you won't, but if you're not going to leave, then

who is? And, this person would have to have power...." Angel thought

out loud. "Faith!"

Buffy looked at him. "I haven't heard from Faith in years. Why would

she even come here? She can't run if she isn't here. Besides, I

highly doubt that I will be hearing from her anytime soon." As soon

as Buffy finished the sentence the phone rang. "If that's Faith....."

she started, but stopped. If it was Faith, she was going to be

completely freaked out. Every time she said something, the contrary

happened. It was just a coincidence. Buffy walked over and picked up

the cordless telephone. "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

Dawn shook her head. She was only overreacting because she wanted to

make sure Buffy didn't get hurt. "Faith? No one's heard from her

since Buffy went....well, since then. Why would she even bother?" She

looked at Angel. "I'm with her. If that's Faith you or her have ESP

and I'm officially in awe." She rolled her eyes. She really was

trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum, but she had a few problems

with it.

Faith was startled to hear that female voice.

"B? Is that you B?" Faith said, sounding very surprised. "uhmm its me, uhh Faith?" Faith said not sure if Buffy was going to

want to punch her through the phone or not.

And while Faith waited for a response all she could think about was

why no one had called her to inform her of Buffy waking up. 'That sucks'

she thought to herself.

"Faith?" she said, turning to the other two and allowing her face to

have a gawking expression for a few moments. "Yea, it's Buffy," she

said, noting Faith's surprised tone. "I woke up about a week ago.

Haven't really had time to call, what with living on the Hellmouth

and all. So, was there anything in particular you needed?" Buffy

asked, not really knowing why Faith had called in the first place.

"I guess I have ESP," Angel said to Dawn.

"Well B not to really surprise you or anything but I wanted to see if

your condition had changed." Faith said in neither a sarcastic tone

nor a regular one. "I mean I hadn't heard from Giles in awhile so I wasn't sure if something had happened or not." Faith said. She was contemplating going to Sunnydale and just not telling them. Damn she thought to herself maybe I shouldn't have called then.

Dawn crossed her arms. "I'm in awe and you're cocky." She turned her

attention to Buffy, hoping to get something out of the conversation

she was having with Faith. She glanced at Angel. "You think she's

really coming back her just to run from something?" She kept half

her attention on Buffy.

Buffy listened to Faith talking on the other end of the phone. "Well,

I've woken up Faith, and everything's good, surprisingly. I can't

believe you actually called," Buffy said, not meaning to say it out

loud, merely to think it. "Giles hasn't called because he is in

England on business with the Watchers Council. He's only called here

once since I woke up."

Angel turned to Dawn. He laughed when she said he was cocky. "I like

cocky, as long as I look good doing it," he said, with sarcasm. "I'm

not sure. Faith's always running from something, whether she likes to

admit it or not. I just hope she hasn't caused to much trouble since

being released from jail."

Dawn shook her head. "Knowing her...she's running from the trouble

she's caused. I know you're right." She watches Buffy speak into the

receiver. "Just what we need. Another slayer in town. Especially one

that unpredictable." She speaks again to Angel. "Unless

unpredictable is actually what we need for once."

"Well B, I was always full of surprises. Uhmm yeah I knew Giles was

in England, he's called me once or twice to let me know how you

were. How are you feeling?" Faith said into the phone a little mad

at herself for even calling.

She should have known that no one cared. She wanted to find a place

for herself but it didn't seem to be happening. She shook her head.

She was getting a little too emotional about all of this. She didn't

need anyone she thought to herself, but then that little guy in the

back of her mind replied with, 'yeah you've done so good on your

own'. Faith looked around her apartment, she had lived there about a

year. It actually looked like it to. She had decorated a little, she

was even seeing someone. But why did Sunnydale call to her?

"I'm fine, thanks," Buffy spoke back through the receiver. "I've had

a bit of a weird feeling about something since I woke up, but that's

about it. Slaying has been slow, unusually." Buffy turned to Angel

and Dawn, and saw them staring at her, wondering what Faith was

saying on the other end.

Angel looked at Dawn with bated breath, wondering if Faith would

return. "I'm not discounting the fact that she may be running from

something, but I don't think it would be all that bad to have some

extra muscle in town. She could definitely lend a hand, in that she

could help to fight whatever evil is coming, and take some of the

slaying load off of Buffy. I'm not at all sure her coming back would

be a bad idea."

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that point," Angel said, referring to the rebirth bit. "Something is coming, and we will have to figure it out," Angel included 'we', even though he was going to have to leave soon. He had already been away from Wolfram & Hart for about two days now, and he said that he wouldn't be gone long. Then again, if something happened in L.A. someone would have called him. So maybe he could stay longer than originally expected. Wesley would have everything under control at Wolfram & Hart, so there was no reason for Angel to worry. If Faith decided to return, Angel could leave when she arrived, because then Buffy would have some one who could have her back.

Dawn looked at the floor for a moment. She was worried about Buffy.

When trouble came there were always few people they could count

on. "As much as I hate to admit it you're one." She bit her lip as

she realized that she had spoken her thought out loud. "Are you going

to be here long?" Dawn couldn't bring herself to look at him. She

was doing the whole change thing. Asking Angel for help qualified as

massive-super-sonic change. "I hate to say it, but..um...even with

Faith...being uh...here, I think we.....ummmm...need you more." She

gulped. Okay that was hard. She was a little afraid for Buffy and

she didn't know if she could really rely on Faith to show up.

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay Dawn. I guess as long as I can, or until Buffy practically tells me to leave because she doesn't need me anymore. But if and when I do leave, I'll always be ready to come back and help if I'm needed." Angel smiled. Dawn was actually showing signs of change, and that was a good thing. "And Faith is a Slayer. She will be able to hold her own, and help out even if I'm not here."

Dawn smiled and rubbed her head. "God, I've got a damn headache."

She closed her eyes. "Thanks though. Buffy never says it, and I mean

it. I was pissed when you got here, but had you not..." She doesn't

bother to finish the thought. "I know Faith can hold her own, it's

the helping part that I'm having trouble with."

"You should catch some shut-eye," Angel said. "It always helps headaches. Thanks though, I know what you mean about Buffy never saying it," Angel whispered so Buffy couldn't hear. "She's like that, and I know it, so no matter what she tells me if I feel the need to stay, I will."

"I think I will." Dawn did think sleep sounded remarkably

comforting. She sighed. "Good. You being around is a huge comfort."

She was about to go upstairs, but she had to hear what Buffy and

Faith were talking about. She grabbed a bottle of aspirin and popped

two in her mouth, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator

and gulping it.

Her phone rang. She grabbed it. "Talk....no...Something

important...Ah! No. I don't care. Tell him to get his kicks

elsewhere. ...I'm done with that. Don't laugh. I'm serious! Whateva."

She hung up. Slamming the phone on the counter and looking at

Angel. "Next time that rings, break it." She laid her head against

the arms she rested on the counter, staring into space.

"Will do," Angel said, making note of the breaking the cell phone thing. "Old contacts?" he asked, curious of who it was, but not really sure if Dawn would tell him or not. The phone rang again. "The same person I suspect." he said. He picked up the phone and crushed it in his hands and then threw the broken pieces into the trash. "That's better. More quiet," he said.

Dawn looked at him. "I guess you could say 'old

contacts.' That's part of the old Dawn. This is the

new reformed Dawnie." As the phone rang she looked at

it, laughing as Angel crushed it. "Much better,

indeed. No more fighting with that little gang.

Though, maybe I shouldn't have had you do that." She

bit her lip. "I suspect Willow won't be too happy.

That was hers."

"I'll buy her a new one," Angel said, winking at Dawn. "I wonder what's taking so long with Buffy and Faith on the phone? I can't imagine that they have entirely much to talk about, not really liking each other and all," Angel said.

Dawn giggled slightly, something she couldn't really remember doing

for a while. "To be honest, I don't think it's the not liking part.

The not trusting but not having anyone else may be the greater

factor. Faith's alone. Always was. Technically, so is Buffy." She

nodded at herself. "They get each other. No one else does."

Angel and Dawn were in the kitchen talking as Buffy was out in the dining room doing the same. Angel could clearly hear what Buffy was saying, and could piece together by Buffy's tones and responses what Faith must have been saying. "That's something that no one will ever be able to tap into. Faith and Buffy have a special bond, they are the two Slayers, and that gives them something to share, something that no one else will be able to ever fully understand."

Dawn looked toward the dining room. "It's hard not to be thankful

for that, though. I mean, If she was completely alone, she'd lose

it. She may not be that close to Faith, but, in all honesty, Faith's

the only person that may ever understand her." She stood and began

rummaging for something she could eat quickly. She settled on

PopTarts, shoving them into the toaster, she leaned back against the

counter. She let herself drift into her thoughts, her life changed,

and this was the beginning of the back-track. Life may go back to

normal..."Or as normal as it gets." she muttered under her breath.

Angel looked at Dawn as she was clearly lost in thought. "Change is a good thing though, well, most of the time," he said, wondering when Buffy would get off the phone. He took out his cell and looked to see if he had any messages. None. Not from anyone. They probably thought that he didn't need to be bothered with anything right now, and that was and wasn't true.

Dawn finally shook herself out of the stupor as her snack popped out

of the toaster. She sat down looking at Angel. "Big executive

expecting a call?" She bit her tongue. "Sorry." She took a bite.

Angel had been overly nice to her. There was no need for her to be

all snippy with him. "That was uncalled for." Reflecting, perhaps,

was not a good thing to do at the moment. At least not until Buffy

came back to say how the conversation with Faith went.

"It's okay," Angel said. "Just checking for messages in case something's happened." He paced back and forth, from one end of the kitchen to the next, like he always did when he was nervous. He wondered what the outcome of Buffy's conversation of Faith would be. Would Faith return or just stay wherever she was at?

Dawn nodded. "You left you whole company to come back here? I still

don't get what made you do that. Or how you knew." She tapped her

fingers on her knee. She'd like to hear what Faith's story was as of

late. Faith may annoy Dawn, but she always had a story.

"Cordy had a vision that Buffy would wake up. That's how I knew," Angel said. "I had the Special Ops department put surveillance on the hospital, and they called when Buffy woke up. And yes, I left the whole company behind. Nothing was really going on there anyway," Angel lied.

"Well B, you want any help? I mean you probably don't need help, I

know you can handle yourself but, things where I am are getting

a little too predictable and I was thinking maybe Sunnydale would be a

little fun." Faith said while looking in her fridge for something to

eat.

Buffy listened. Faith actually sounded like she wanted to come back. "Everything's good here so far, but help is always good if you want to come back." Buffy wasn't going to openly invite her back. It was true, Buffy didn't care for Faith deeply, but she wouldn't mind having her around for a little help. "So when are you coming? When can I expect you I mean?"

Buffy Summers, Angel written by..................Brandon Collins

Dawn Summers written by.......................Christi Weasley

Spike written by.....................Heather Rae

Faith written by.....................Sami


	4. Episode 3: Hello & Goodbye

Cast: Buffy, Dawn, Angel, Faith, Connor

Buffy walked through the graveyard, absentmindedly thinking about various things. Dawn had changed so much for the better in the past few days that it was hard to believe. And Angel had stayed for longer than she really had expected him to. Somehow, something told her that he wouldn't stay forever, and that he would leave soon. She didn't really need him that much. Willow wasn't in Sunnydale at the moment, but she would come back eventually, Buffy hoped, and Faith was coming back so that would be some extra muscle. Buffy didn't have to worry about Dawn anymore, because she had taught her how to fight, and she knew that if she got into trouble she could get out of it, so Buffy didn't have to worry about leaving someone behind to baby-sit her while she went on patrol.

In mid-thought, Buffy was knocked to the ground. "Oh great. You guys can't just walk on by when I'm trying to figure something out can you?" she said, and the vampire looked dumbly at her. "Why do I ever waste my breath?" Buffy jumped up, kicked the vampire in the stomach, knocking him over a headstone. The vampire jumped up, flipping over the headstone and spreading its legs, wrapping them around Buffy's neck and twisting her up into the air so that she went around in a circle, and landed with a loud thump on the top of a crypt. Buffy groaned a bit, that last blow had hurt. The vampire flew up onto the roof where Buffy was, and she stuck her leg out, tripping it as it approached her. She kicked it in its side, rolling it over and then plopping down on top of it, sinking her stake into it's chest.

"These guys never learn..." she said, jumping down to the ground and landing with a 'oomph!'.

Buffy woke up. She was laying in the graveyard where the vampire had kicked her and made her fall down. She looked around. No vampire. "Hey! That's not fair!" she yelled out.

Dawn paced around the living room, bored. Angel was...well, she

really didn't know where he had gone off to. Buffy was on patrol.

She knew where Buffy hit. Vamps did go outside of graveyards. "Just

a quick once around." She muttered, grabbing her coat and purse, she

headed out the door.

She hadn't run into anything, not that she expected to. As Dawn

passed The Bronze, she stopped. "Just a dance or two. See who's

here." She entered, scanning the crowd. "All the usual suspects."

She muttered, jumping when someone grabbed her arm. She spun, ready

to punch. "Jesus Christ, Marc! You nearly killed me." She quickly

composed herself.

The guy was taller than she was, dressed in a red T-shirt and jeans.

His hair was a bit shaggy, falling into his eyes. "Sorry, Dawl. I

just hadn't seen you in a while."

A blonde girl walked up beside him, hands on hips. "None of us have.

Where you been Dawl?"

Dawn shifted under their gaze. "You know my sister woke up. I've

been with her."

"Haven't answered my calls." Another guy stepped up behind her.

"What the hell is this? A damn intervention!" Dawn started to stomp

outside. She should have known better.

The 2nd guy grabbed her arm. "My parents are out of town. We're

heading there, have a few beers. A little fun." He nuzzled her neck,

kissing her.

She sighed. "Okay, let's go." This had to be bad. As the group

walked down the alley, a man jumped in front of them. He was in vamp

face and glaring. "Damn the luck." Dawn braced herself.

The vamp laughed before attacking. He expected them to run. The 3

with Dawn did. Dawn threw a kick at his chest, backing him up. He

laughed again. "Now you're just being rude." He grabbed her arm,

throwing her against the side of the building. She reached in her

purse as he approached. She opened a small bottle. When he grabbed

her shoulder, spinning her, she flung the substance in his face. He

stumbled back. "Holy water, works every time." He shook it off,

pinning her to the building. She struggled. There was little she

could do.

Buffy got up and looked around. "Okay. Jonathan, if you are anywhere close I am going to rip your head from your shoulders!" Buffy shouted, suspecting the only member of the short lived Trio, left in the town. She received no answer to her shouting. She walked around the corner of the mausoleum, and was punched in the face, briefly knocking her off balance. When she went to throw a punch back she punched nothing but air. "Oh, must have a vampire with some nice little tricks. Either that or some demon WHO'S TO MUCH OF A COWARD TO SHOW IT'S FACE!!!!" Buffy said, trying to provoke the being.

A floating head appeared. It was a vampire, but just it's head. Buffy ran towards the mausoleum, ran up the side of the wall, jumped off, did a 360 spin, and extended her leg, which kicked the vampires head off. "Always stupid," she muttered. As the body was about to turn to dust, it appeared from being invisible. The head was dust before it hit the ground, and the body collapsed, to the same fate. Buffy shoved her stake back into her back pocket, and was about to be on her way when she noticed a shiny object on the ground. She bent down and picked it up. It was a necklace, as best she could guess, silver chain and pendant at the end. A huge green stone was surrounded by silver and gold streaks on the pendant, and the necklace as a whole was heavy. "Stake a vampire, get a prize. That's a new game," she said, holding the pendant in her hand.

She dared not put it around her neck, knowing that if she did, something could happen, something she wouldn't have enjoyed, so instead she shoved it into her coat pocket. She would examine it closer when she got home.

Walking out of the cemetery and down the sidewalk, Buffy made her way towards the south end of town, to patrol the alleys and warehouses, as they were always popular among the night-crawling beasts. She had no idea where Angel was, or what he was doing. She had left him and Dawn at the house, Angel on the front porch and Dawn in the living room, when she went to patrol. She had to admit, she was a little worried about Dawn, but not as much as she usually was. Dawn was responsible, well, as far as Buffy could tell, and Angel would no doubt be there in a pinch if Dawn needed him, no matter how far apart the two were.

Angel entered the rundown building that had once been the Magic Shop. He had left something there, something that he knew would be of some help to Buffy, before he left for Los Angeles. As many times as the shop had been destroyed, Angel seriously doubted that it was still in its place, but hoped that it would be. He walked through the store, kicking debris out of his way, and moving hanging objects from the ceiling so that he would not run into them. He turned the corner when he reached the counter, and went into the back room, hoping to find something to dig with, though he wasn't sure what there would be to use.

Angel found a crow bar in the closet of the office, and picked it up, making sure that it was fit for use; descending the stairs into the basement, he stopped at the bottom, looking about, trying to remember the order of steps and in which direction he needed to move in order to reach the spot where it had been buried. "Three steps forward.......two to the side.........eight back.......one to the left......four to the right......and...bingo," he hoped.

Swinging the crowbar above his head, Angel struck the concrete floor, and the spot he struck crumbled to pieces at once, for the concrete had a crack in it. He moved the rubble aside, and dug into the cold dirt (though he couldn't feel the temperature because he himself was cold) with a piece of wood. He didn't stop until he hit something, at which point he cleared the dirt from around the object and then pulled up a small box, that was so small it would fit in the palm of your hand. There were two buttons, on either side of the small chest, and Angel pushed them both simultaneously. The pressure lock was released, and air shot out from the front, left, and right sides, causing dust from the three sides to shoot into the air. The lid popped open quickly, almost causing Angel to drop the box.

He looked down inside the box, and it was empty. "I knew it. Damn thieves," he said aloud, closing the box and placing it into his coat pocket.

Dawn held her ground, pinned against the building, again. She had

stopped struggling. The vampire leaned toward her neck. Dawn fumbled

in her bag, as quietly and quickly as possible. She slid something

up her sleeve.

He leaned up to her ear. "I've waited on your sister. We'll give her

a little welcome back present." His voice was as cold as his

touch. "Kill the baby."

Dawn punched the side of his head. This moved him over a little. She

planted the stake she had hidden into his heart. "I am NOT a baby."

She practically screamed as he turned to dust. She looked round. She

was the only one there. "Run, run as fast as you can." She shook her

head. "Buffy has witty puns and all I can muster are overdone

clichés." Dawn begins to walk home. If one vampire was waiting to

get Buffy, there couldn't be many behind. "And here I wanted to have

a little fun." She grumbles to herself, hoping Buffy will be home

when she gets there.

Faith was surprised that Buffy didn't tell her to stay the hell

away. But she was glad that Buffy wanted her there, she missed them

all. So Faith decided to leave in the morning, she was going to

drive not take the bus like before.

She started to get her stuff together to take with her, how long

would she be staying there? Se wasn't sure but she took a lot of

stuff. She could keep it in the hotel room.

So she packed and placed the stuff in the car, she went up to bed

and slept. She would leave in the morning.

Buffy walked around the alleyways, not noticing much going on. She peeped in and out of the few warehouses that she usually hit, nothing there either. "Damn. One lousy vampire," she said, walking out of the alley. She turned left, down the street, wanting to go home and find out more about the pendant she had found.

Arriving on her street, Buffy noticed that there was one light on upstairs in her house, in Dawn's room. She turned down her sidewalk and walked up the porch steps and into the house.

Dawn sat on her bed. She hadn't been home more than a few moments.

Neither Angel or Buffy were there. She didn't really expect either

of them. Whatever was taking Buffy so long worried her. Slaying had

been overly slow. Then there was that one vampire. He wanted to

catch her unaware. "I hope you know what you're doing, Buffy." She

heard something downstairs. It sounded like the door. She grabbed a

stake and began to slip down the dark hallway, then stairs.

Faith couldn't sleep. She just wanted to get to Sunnydale, 'It's odd,'

she thought to herself, 'I feel safer there.'

So Faith grabbed her robe from the chair by her bed, and went and

got in the shower. When she got out she walked to the chest of

drawers on the other side of the room and grabbed her outfit for the

drive and to see Buffy and the gang.

She went to the kitchen and put some water on to boil.

"Hmm I feel like oatmeal this morning," Faith said after putting the

water to boil.

She went in the bathroom, got dressed, finished the oatmeal, blew

dry her hair and was in the kitchen eating when the phone rang.

....Ring......Ring...

"Hello?" Faith said in to the receiver.

"Hey baby." replied Eric, the guy she had been seeing.

"Oh hey you, what are you doing up so late?" Faith said happy to

hear his voice, and now she could say bye.

"I couldn't sleep and usually you don't, so I thought I would call and

say hey." his voice sounded so good.

"Well the reason I couldn't sleep is because I am gonna go out and

visit some friends in Sunnydale." Faith said into the receiver, kind

of afraid.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" He said with pure caring in his

voice.

"My good friend, Buffy, I've told you about her, needs me so I am

going to go there for awhile." Faith said

"Were you going to call me?"

"I was going to call when I had arrived there."

click

"Dammit!" Faith said aloud. "Why does he always get so upset?"

Faith knew that she had a problem dating these guys who were sooo,

sooooo emotional. But he was cute.

"Dammit now my ride will be VERY long."

Faith left some money at the managers door and went down to her car.

And left Burbank, she was glad to be leaving.

Buffy looked up and saw Dawn coming downstairs, stake in hand. "Whoa there killer. I'm not a vamp yet," Buffy said. She looked at Dawn's worried face. "What's wrong Dawn, has something happened?" Buffy asked.

Angel exited the Magic Box, and walked down the sidewalk. He had to find the necklace that was in the small chest. No one could have taken it, not with it being buried under the concrete. Perhaps someone had tunneled up from the bottom. Whatever the reason, or however the thieves got to it, they had made everything worse, and Angel didn't like the feeling he suddenly got when he opened the box and the pendant wasn't there.

He turned down Buffy's street, just in time to see her shut the door behind herself when she entered the house. He slowly walked up to the sidewalk leading to Buffy's porch, but stopped when his cell phone started ringing. He reached into his coat and took the phone out of his pocket, flipping it open. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Angel? I don't mean to bother you, but this is rather important."

"What is it Wesley?"

"Do you recall when I left before you traveled to Sunnydale? I went to Portland, Oregon, and I discovered something that would be of interest."

"Wesley, I can feel this is going to be long and drawn out, and even though I really would like to know whatever it is that you're gonna tell me, I don't have time right now. You'll have to tell me when I get back." Angel hung up the phone. (In L.A., Wesley made a face, and slammed the phone in his office down, clearly pist off at his bosses asshole'ish' manner.) Angel replaced the cell phone where it had once been, and entered Buffy's house.

Dawn lowered the stake. She ran a hand over her face. "Had a run in

with a vamp out by The Bronze." She finished descending the stairs

and took a seat in the living room, flipping a light on. "Apparently

they've been waiting to get a stab at you." She glanced up at Angel

as he entered then quickly back to Buffy. "I mean I expected it. I

just didn't think they'd have their sights set on killing me to get

to you. Guess I should be used to that, huh?" She shrugged. "None

the less, I know vampires have to be invited in, so it was pretty

much just my paranoia." Dawn bit her lip, muttering under her

breath. "Hmph. And I had a date, too."

"They're always after me," Buffy muttered, plopping down on the couch next to Dawn. "Why is it always me? What makes me so special?" Buffy continued, with a pouty face and a whine in her voice. "Kidding, kidding. I ran into an invisible vampire, if you can believe that." Angel looked up from the floor, hearing Buffy's words. "Yea. He had this pendant on, and I coaxed him into showing his head so I could kick it off. It was kind of amusing," Buffy said, taking the pendant out of her pocket and holding it up.

Angel stepped forward and snatched it from her, and when he looked up to see her surprised face, he said, "Sorry. I went looking for this earlier and it was gone from where I had left it before I left for Los Angeles. It's called the Stone of Alexcia, the pendant the stone is in means nothing. I'm not sure exactly what it does, except provide protection for the person who wears it. The protection for each person is different, so if one of you put it on, it wouldn't, most likely, make you invisible. I got it from this guy in Berlin a number of years ago. Stole it from 'em."

Buffy looked at it in the light as Angel held it out and explained what he knew about it. "Well, if it's helpful for protection, it's definitely useful."

Dawn looked at the pendent. "So you put the jewelry thing on and

Poof! You get protected? It doesn't make you invincible, just

protects you?" Dawn shrugged. That was odd, but no more so than

anything else they had run into. "So you stole the magic thing and

hid it? Why not take it with you?" Dawn was a little skeptical. What

it was about Angel, she didn't know. He was one of the people she

trusted. She sighed.

"Because it was safer here, rather than with me. If it was with me everyone would have come and bugged me for it, and I would of had to fight them off, so I hid it here to save myself the trouble. Not a bad idea eh?" he looked at Dawn.

"So lets see what it does," Buffy said, lifting it over her head to put it on.

"No," Angel said, taking the pendant back. "There is a catch, as always. Putting the pendant on before you actually need it may cause you to become the way you are, the way it protects you, forever. So, if it turns you into a huge ugly demon, you could get stuck like that." He turned to Dawn. "Wanna try it Dawnie?" he asked, with a grin. "Or at least look at it."

Dawn looked away, biting her lip. "You're right. Good idea." She

listened to Buffy and Angel, sending Angel a glare when he asked if

she wanted to 'try it.' She held out her hand. "I would like to see

it, actually. Though, I've got no desire to wear it and get turned

into something ugly. Ick!" She took the pendant, flipping it over in

her hands to look at it. "So this little thing protects the wearer?"

She handed it back to Angel. "The smallest things always have the

most power. Odd."

"That's what its supposed to do. I'm not sure if it works for everyone, or just some people though," Angel said, sitting in a chair. "So has anything happened in reference to the prophecy we received a few days ago?" Angel asked.

"Not that I know of. I'm starting to think it was fake, just a joke. Maybe if I could actually believe that it would be saying something," Buffy said, turning to Dawn to see if she knew anything.

"I'm just Research Girl, but I've not come across anything." Dawn

shrugged. "She thought for a moment. "Well, If Faith is the one to

run, she's gonna have to be here. Which, surprise, she's not." She

tapped her fingers on her knee before looking at Angel. "What about

Cordelia? She's the one with the link to the future here. What if

something already happened there?" She shrugged again. "But they

would've called ya, right?"

"They would've called. If anything happened, they would have called," Angel repeated. "I'm not sure how long this prophecy is going to take to fulfill. Unless it is a fake, which I'm sure it isn't, then no one really knows when Cordy will see something that will end up killing her."

Buffy looked up. "Faith will be here. There was a tone in her voice, it made her sound like she had changed. I'm not sure when she'll arrive, but she'll be here, I know that."

Dawn shrugged. "And we're sure the VISION is what kills her?

Couldn't she see something that someone wants her dead for knowing?"

She took a breath. "Just a path I think we should look at."

As Buffy spoke, Dawn gave her all the attention she had. "You know

her better than anyone else. You're the only one even remotely like

her, so I'm sure you're right. Plus, you're the one she talked to,

so really no one else here knows how she feels. You're good at

reading people so- Okay, stopping with the rattling." She was

nervous for reasons she couldn't begin to imagine.

Faith pulled up to the house on Revello Drive and didn't know if she

wanted to get out now. She saw lights on in the house and became

intimidated.

'Dammit Faith get a hold of your self, your a slayer, you can handle

anything.' She thought to herself.

She decided to get out but not bring any of her belongings out. She

didn't want them to think she loved being here.

"Even though I really do." She had gained the courage and was even

smiling.

She locked her car door and walked up to the walkway, to the steps

and then to the door. She knocked on the door, and thought about

just busting in but thought this might be better. They still didn't

trust her.

"We can't be sure of either idea Dawn," Angel said. "The vision could kill her, what she sees could want her dead, or something else could happen. The prophecy, if that's even what it was, was so vague that it is hard to tell what will and won't happen. We'll just have to play this one out, I suppose," Angel said, when a knock came at the door.

Buffy shot Dawn a look, then one to Angel, telling them both that it may be Faith. Taking a breath, Buffy walked to the door and turned the door knob. She pulled the door open to see Faith standing in front of her, and a look of shock came across her face, without really meaning to. "Faith! I.....didn't expect you so soon," Buffy said.

Dawn stood to peer around Buffy. Faith must have been in a hurry to

get away from wherever she had been. Dawn almost felt for Faith. She

just seemed to be so lost sometimes. This felt like one of those

times. She decided to say nothing.

Faith saw the look of surprise on her face. Faith was actually

feeling really calm about the whole situation. She told herself, 'I

can handle anything.'

"Well I was sittin' at home and realized, no time like the present.

So here I am." She didn't want to add to the fact that she had just

quit her job their, her boss was a womanizing jerk, nor did she want

to add that her 'boyfriend' was a waste of time.

She smiled.

She saw Dawn from behind Buffy, she sensed something different about

her. She remembered what Willow had said about Dawn getting wild.

"Hey Dawn."

Faith didn't think Dawn liked her, so she tried to just keep that

short.

She stood in the door waiting for Buffy to either invite her in or

change her mind.

Buffy eyed Faith, clearly picking out that something was wrong in her voice tone. "Well come in," Buffy said, stepping aside. Angel stepped up to see Faith, but said nothing. As soon as Faith had entered, Buffy shut the door. She motioned for Faith to go into the living room, and followed as she did so.

"I didn't expect you so soon," Angel said, unsure of what really to say to her. "I trust everything's been going well?"

Dawn nodded at Faith. "Hey." She preceded Faith and Buffy into the

living room, standing near Angel. She didn't want to give Faith an

interrogation so she kept her mouth shut, letting Angel get the

first question in. Dawn did, however, eye Faith oddly. It was

obvious that she wasn't the Faith they expected. Crazy, free,

reckless. There was something different, but she gave it up to just

not seeing Faith for a while.

Faith nearly laughed, they were starting on the questions early. She

was glad though that it was Angel. Out of all of them she trusted

him. When she was down and out he helped her. She'd gladly take a

bullet for him.

"Hmmmmmmm, well I recently stopped workin' where I had been workin'

for hmmm about a year or so? You get tired of people "oggling your

goodies" after awhile. I hope you don't mind me comin' so soon but I

really had nothing else to do where I was. And now that your awake

and all I didn't know, maybe you might need some help?" Faith looked

over at Buffy and Dawn.

She was surprised at how grown up Dawn looked.

'I hope they don't think I'm up to something,' Faith thought to

herself. 'I've been doing good for so long, and I don't plan on screwing

this up.'

Angel eyed Faith. "Good, good. Glad you're staying out of trouble. We wouldn't want you to end up like before," he said reassuringly.

"Yea, sorry about not having someone call you or anything when I woke up, but it's like I told you on the phone. No one was hear really, except for Dawn, and she didn't know your phone number. None of us did really. Any trouble we should know about at home?" Buffy asked, wondering if the answer Faith had provided may have been leading to something else that she didn't want to come out and say.

"Yea, my fault." Dawn shrugged. It was in a light tone, she cold

have said, "Oops" in the same tone. "Things got a little crazy, I

just didn't think about you. I guessed Willow told everyone

important." She really didn't mean it to be insulting, it just came

out that way. Dawn made no attempts to change the attitude, again.

She used to be intimidated by Faith. That wasn't the case anymore.

She watched Faith for the answer to Buffy's question. For Faith to

up and move, there had to be trouble. Of course, where there was

Faith there was always trouble.

Faith smiled at Angel, he was so nice to her. She appreciated it.

"No, uh yeah, I understand. I wasn't like upset or anything that no

one had called. I'm just glad I did. Was anything going on at home?

That I would want to leave? Well first off, I think you all know I

can handle myself. The only thing that was going on there was

normalcy. You get sick of it. There weren't any vampires, and yea I

was doing good, have been since I was released. But I got to

thinking, How could I say I was doing good when I was a Slayer and I

wasn't fighting any evil? Well unless you count my boss, he seemed

evil. So I was going to call Willow and see if you all wanted my

help." Faith realized she was sounding kind of sermony and all with

that last statement so decided it was time to end it.

Angel and Buffy eyed Faith together. Angel believed she was truly reformed. Buffy had her doubts. In all the years and craziness Buffy had endured with Faith: switching bodies, trying to kill Angel, getting Angel mad at her, sleeping with her boyfriend, among other things, all were rekindling in Buffy's mind, reminding her of how Faith once was, and Buffy's gut was telling her that Faith wasn't completely reformed, not just yet. But, above all this thinking, Buffy kept the same facial expression as to not let on anything to anyone, especially Faith.

"Yea, Willow is off at college. She wanted to finish some class. I....I know she told me what it was before she left......" Buffy trailed off. It was unusual for her to forget things. She thought about it for a moment, then returned to the conversation. "Oh well. Help is definitely needed her. We received a prophecy by way of door-bang mail, and it's cryptic, as always," Buffy explained.

"Yep, definitely not the norm," Angel kidded, for once. He noticed Faith's questionative look. "Don't ask. Its your basic something's coming, someone's going to die, blah blah blah, scary, you know. Problem is, it seems ancient than anything we've ever seen before."

"And we haven't ever said that phrase," Buffy chimed in. "We're working on it. Maybe after you get settled in you could look it over. That is, if you're staying. How long are you planning to stay?" Buffy asked.

"Nice monologue." Dawn remarked as Faith finished. "Will is gonna be

back soon. She just had a few things to take care of." She eyed

Buffy oddly. Forgetting wasn't a Buffy-ish thing to do. "I think

you'd be interested in this little message. If you wanna stay and

help out." Her voice was nonchalant., but her expression was

hopeful.

Faith got a vibe that they wanted her to stay. She didn't mind it, this

town was as close as you got to home for her. She was a little bit

worried about Buffy, forgetfulness wasn't something she remembered her

having.

"Well, to be honest I don't know. I will stay as long as I am needed

or as long as I can." She looked at her feet, I should be honest, she

thought to herself. She looked up, to Buffy. " I kind of uhh have

someone back home. A special someone, so I don't know how long I will

be here, or if I might go back soon and then come back. But I would

love to check out that prophecy, maybe I can help?" Faith kind of

smiled to herself, "I am better at the fighting part, but you never

know."

She glanced at her watch, "Well after I get checked in, to a hotel, I

can come back in the morning maybe and try and see what I can do? Or

maybe we could go patrolling? It's up to you, B."

Faith waited to see what their response would be.

Buffy and Angel both stared at Faith, trying not to gawk. A special someone back at home? How unlikely was that? Faith had never gone steady with a guy, ever. She always used them and then discarded them as if they were a mere play thing. And now she had a boyfriend huh? Well, it seemed she had changed.

Buffy nodded. "Yea, if you'd rather stay in a hotel that's fine. You could come back in the morning that would be fine. We could brief you on the prophecy and what we've already found out about it," Buffy said, employing some of the Riley-talk she remembered him using when he was still around.

Angel was about to say something, but his cell phone rang. He nodded to them all and then went out onto the porch to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad. I'm on my way to Buffy's house to come get you like you instructed."

Angel didn't say anything at first. He didn't want to leave, which was precisely the reason he had told Connor to come get him in the first place. "How far away are you?"

"About 10 minutes or so. I just thought I'd call to let you know so it wouldn't be a total surprise," Connor explained, still living off the feeling that his Dad needed him to do something to help him out for a change.

"All right. Knock when you get here," Angel said. Connor hung up on the other end as did Angel, then returning into the house.

Dawn glanced at Angel as he excused himself for the call. "Big C.E.O.

finally getting that business call he's been waitin' on." She rolled

her eyes. It was habit to be sarcastic. Angel was a good guy and

all, but he was there which made him fair game.

She looked at Buffy. She thought about mentioning who her sister

sounded like, but decided not to crack on Buffy. She instead tapped

her on the shoulder. "Sorry Faith, I need my sis." Dawn pulled Buffy

into the kitchen. "Why can't Faith just stay here? Wouldn't that

make life a helluva lot easier?" She threw her hands up for

emphasis. "I mean, I don't like her. I used to be scared of her, but

if she ran back here....Just don't you think so?" She decided to

leave it at that.

Dawn pulled Buffy into the kitchen as Angel was re-entering the house and going into the living room. Buffy stood there, surprised that Dawn had actually suggested that Faith stay at the house. "It had crossed my mind Dawn, but if she wanted to stay at a hotel that was fine. The option was open," Buffy said, unsure if she meant what she said. Buffy nodded to Dawn and brushed her arm as she walked past, and back out to stand in front of Faith. "If you'd rather, you can stay here," Buffy said, aware that it didn't exactly look good that she had just brought this up after her and Dawn's little trip to the kitchen, but if Faith had a problem with it, she would have said so, and Buffy knew that.

Dawn shook her head as Buffy exited. Listening to her, she rolled

her eyes. The tone was bad, her timing was bad. Buffy had to know

that. Dawn watched Faith for any expression and an answer. She

suddenly remembered Angel. She glanced up at him. She would have

asked what the call was, but she wouldn't get an answer. He'd speak

in riddles, never the giver of simple answers. She crossed her arms

to think. She completely forgot to pay attention to Faith as she

studied Angel's expression.....or lack there of, rather.

Angel stood in the living room, waiting for Connor to arrive. He kept his face expressionless, as always, as to not give anything away. The less everyone knew, the better. He looked up to notice Dawn studying him, but quickly looked away before she could completely try to read him. "That's a good idea Buffy. Faith would be closer in case of an emergency," Angel piped in, approving of Buffy's suggestion of Faith staying at her house.

Faith had kind of watched everyone walking around their words and

all, it was rather funny, but she wouldn't show it. She was walking a

fine line. She looked at Angel, "Well I hope there's no danger or

anything, but maybe it would be a good idea?" She nodded to

Buffy, "Thanks, B, I appreciate it." She smiled at Dawn, she knew she

didn't like her, but she also guessed it was probably the reason

Buffy offered it.

"I can go get my bag and that can leave you three to discuss me and

if I've changed or not." she went to walk out, "But hey I'll knock when

I'm coming so you'll know when to be quiet." Faith smiled, she wanted

them to know she was being sarcastic.

She went to get her bag.

Faith exited and Angel looked at both Buffy and Dawn. "Boy she has changed," Angel said.

"Yea. I was surprised. Maybe its better that she did come, you can't be here forever, right?" Buffy said to Angel.

Outside, Connor's car pulled up. He got out and the driver turned it off. Connor noticed Faith was outside, and gave a brief nod to her as he walked up the walkway. He stopped at the door and knocked twice. He waited for an answer.

Inside, Buffy heard the knock and walked over to open the door. "Faith, you didn't have to knock again. You could've just--" Buffy said, as she opened the door and realized that it wasn't Faith, but a young man she didn't recognize.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" Angel said, from in the living room. He walked over to greet his son and let Buffy know that it was okay. "Dawn, Buffy, this is Connor, my son."

"Hey Dad. Yea, I came to bring you back to L.A. We're having some trouble gettin' George to talk."

"George?" Buffy said.

"Um...yes. It's nothing. Just someone we're trying to get a little information out of, that's all," Angel explained. "Connor, this is Buffy and Dawn," he said, pointing out each one separately.

Dawn laughed a little when Faith walked out. "She's perceptive."

Then there was the knock. Odd, she had thought Faith was kidding.

She stepped toward the door when she noticed the look on the

blonde's face. A young guy? In Sunnydale, at her door...shouldn't

she know him?

Angel introduced him. Dawn had her arms crossed as she made note of

his appearance. She simply nodded to acknowledge him. Son, huh? She

remembered Willow mentioning it. She never paid too much attention

though. Angel's business didn't include her, normally.

As George was mentioned, She smirked, snorting a little. She knew

Angel had been up to something. "Big man of the firm better get back

before the place goes more to Hell." Her tone was light, thick with

sarcasm. Even Connor who didn't know her would pick up on it. "Nice

seein' ya Angel, don't forget to write. Call ya for the next

apocalypse-y prophecy thing." She pushed her hair from her face,

waiting for Faith to come back in. She was the one interesting Dawn

at the moment.

Angel turned to glance at Dawn. "Quick to get rid of me? Damn, I knew it wouldn't last," Angel fired back at her.

"Hey Connor, it's nice to meet you," Buffy said, not extending the hand. In the way he stood, the way he spoke, even the way he looked, Buffy knew that Connor was to much like Angel, and when Angel was brooding, you'd be lucky to get anything out of him.

"Yea," Connor said simply to Buffy. He glared at Dawn. This young girl. Connor was surprised his father didn't just take care of her there, Connor would have. He was back in that pist-off mood again, because he didn't want to leave Wolfram and Hart to come here and get his Dad. He just wanted to beat up on George some more. Damn Cordelia.

Connor looked from Buffy to Dawn and back again, but only with his eyes, and quickly. He could see why his father liked this Buffy, she certainly wasn't ugly. And although her little sister was younger, she possessed some of the good qualities Buffy did.

Angel motioned for Buffy to follow him into the kitchen. Buffy nodded, and followed, leaving the two children alone to be together. That would be interesting.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to stay for long. Something's always going on back there," Angel said.

"It's okay. Faith's here now, and she can help. And if there's anything I need help with, I'll call."

"No you won't, but thanks for saying it." Angel didn't need her to call him, really. He had a team watching everything in Sunnydale, and they would report if there was something she couldn't handle. He hoped that Buffy never found out about that, she would hate him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Don't let Harmony get on your nerves to much, and tell Cordy I said hey."

"Will do."

Buffy walked over and hugged Angel, and he returned it. He looked down at Buffy when they pulled apart, and said nothing. Turning, he walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and back into the foyer. "Looks like the two of you have had enough time to 'oogle each other's goodies' as Faith put it. Let's go Connor," Angel said. Connor turned and walked out and Angel looked at Dawn. "Glad we had those chats. Call me if you need anything," Angel said. Dawn thought she didn't have his number, but he left it on her dresser just in case.

He walked out of the house, closing the door behind himself. Down the steps and the sidewalk, Angel saw Faith holding her bag and reaching for a few other, smaller items, inside her car. "Be good Faith, or I'll have to come after you again," Angel said, giving a small wave and getting into the car after his son.

Buffy Summers, Angel, and Connor written by.............Brandon Collins

Dawn Summers written by............Christi Weasley

Faith written by........Sami


	5. Episode 4: Catatonic

Cast: Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Faith

Guest Stars: Eric, Demon Guide

Buffy walked through the graveyard, patrolling, as always. She hadn't seen anything yet, another slow night. "God, I'm getting tired of this.

How about sending me something to fight?" she said out loud. She

stopped by a headstone, and hopped up onto it, seating herself. It

had been a week since Angel left. She missed him. She had wanted him

to stay there forever, but she knew he had his own problems to deal

with in L.A.

There was one thing she couldn't figure out. Why was she acting the

way she was? Forgetting things, latching onto Angel, being so crappy

to Dawn that one day, threatening her with going to Juvie Hall. It

was like she was a completely different person. A completely

different Buffy. Something similar had happened to her when she came

back from the dead, but she hadn't died this time, only gone into a

coma. Maybe that had something to do with it, though Buffy didn't

know what.

The next thing she knew, Buffy was on the ground. She turned her head

to see what was behind her. "Oh, of course, answer my prayer when I'm

least expecting it," Buffy said, lifting herself off the ground. She

punched the vampire in the face, sending it backwards a few steps,

and allowing Buffy to get a running start to spin-kick it in its

head. The vampire quickly hopped up, and swung at Buffy but she

dodged. Buffy went in for a punch, but the vampire kicked her in the

chest, sending her flying into a headstone, and then falling to the

ground.

"I'm gonna kill you Slayer," it growled while she was still down. It

started advancing on her.

"If I had a dime for everytime-" it picked her up by the throat as

she stood up, and held her high into the air.

"I wasn't lying," the vampire said, as Buffy squirmed to get

out of its grasp. This hadn't happened to her in a long time. Most of

the regular, everyday vamps were beneath her. Minute dusts, nothing

more. But this one. He was strong.

She started loosing air, and began to gasp. She dug at its hands

around her throat with her own hands, desperately trying to the vamp

to let go of her. In a last ditch effort, Buffy swung her legs up and

wrapped them around the vampire's arm, twisting its arm along with

her legs and breaking it, thus releasing its grasp on her neck, and

dropping her to the ground.

She kneeled momentarily, to catch her breath, before spinning on the

ground to trip the vampire, making it fall down. This gave her time

to get up. Once she was up, and the vamp was up, she punched it in

the face, then kicked it, and continued the combo until the vampire's

back was against the mausoleum, about 10 feet away. Buffy grabbed the

stake from her pocket and rammed it into the vampires chest. Looking

up from the stake to the vampires face before he turned to dust, a

look of shock came over her.

"Buffy......." it uttered, in a familiar voice.

"ANGEL NO!" Buffy yelled, recognizing the vampire. Despair, shock,

trauma, and every other emotion came flooding into her, in one big

lump. As the vampires body turned to dust, its face turned back to

look the way it once did. It was not Angel.

Dust fell to the ground, as did Buffy. She gasped for air. She felt

like she was suffocating. What was going on?

Faith knew Buffy was going to be patrolling, and she was bored, so

she went to go find her.

While she was walking through the graveyard she heard Buffy:

"ANGEL NO!"

Faith took off at a run. When she got to Buffy the vamp was dust and

Buffy was gasping.

"B? Are you ok?" Faith rushed over to her.

Buffy looked up to see Faith approaching. "Yea, I'm fine," Buffy

said, standing up. "Just had a little off moment there," she said,

brushing her pants off. She ran her hand over the side of her head,

brushing back the hair that had come loose from her bun. "So whatcha

doing? Get bored?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, and back where I was, there wasn't much demony action, so I'm a

little out of touch you could say." She looked at Buffy,

"But don't."

Faith walked with Buffy a little bit and then it came to her,

"What were you screaming about? Did I hear Angel?"

"Yea, you heard Angel. Something weird is going on. Someone's trying

to mess with me, and I've got to find out who it is," Buffy said,

confiding a little more than she would have originally liked

to. "Things have been happenings lately that I don't understand. But

hey, what else is new right?" Buffy walked along, waiting for the

next vampire to dust. "When we get back I'll have to go over the

prophecy with you."

There was a whirl of color. People came running from the hospital.

It was going up in flames, and fast. Some patients had been pulled

out, others were obviously more critical and couldn't walk. Like the

coma patients. Buffy's eyes flew open as flames surrounded her bed.

There was little chance of escape and she looked weak. Dawn ran in.

What could she do. "Dear, God." She murmured. As she tried to reach

Buffy, who was reaching as far as she could to Dawn, Someone pulled

Dawn away. "No!" She screamed. The figure carried her until she was

outside and far away from the hospital. Dawn glared up at Angel,

frustrated and hurt. "I knew you were up to something!" He went vamp

face and she screamed.

Dawn shot up on the couch, screaming and clutching her neck. She

pulled her hand away, checking for blood. "Dammit all." She moved to

turn on more lights. She also changed the television

channel. "America's Most Haunted Places" or some such. She rubbed at

her eyes where the tears seemed to be waiting to fall. "Stupid

child." She said to herself. "Scared of the dark. And talking to

yourself." She sighed.

"That's probably a good idea, I've been here over a week and we

still haven't done that." They continued to walk when a vamp came

out of nowhere. Faith reacted instantly, she sent the vampire into a

tomb with one kick.

Then she realized she didn't even have a stake with her.

"Hey B, You got a pointy? I seem to be without one tonight."

Faith continued to hit, kick, and throw the vamp, hoping that Buffy

was a little more prepared then her.

'Dammit' she thought to herself. 'How could I let B think I slipped?'

Buffy reached into her back pocket and threw Faith the stake

nonchalantly. Faith made with the staking and tossed the stake back

to Buffy. "No problem," Buffy said, continuing to walk along. "You

know, that is probably the 5th vampire I've seen since you've been

here? You'd think that with me being in a coma that they'd all come

running to reek havoc on this town, but they didn't. Weird huh?"

Buffy reached another tombstone and sat on it. "I've been getting

bored actually having time to myself lately. I used to wish I didn't

have to do this job, but now I wish there was more to do."

Suddenly, Buffy heard a horribly loud scream. "What was that?" Buffy

said. She looked at Faith who was dumbfounded. Buffy heard it again,

only, not with her ears, in her head. She quickly recognized it as

Dawn, despite her forgetfulness lately, and whipped out her cell

phone. She pressed 1, and the phone quickly dialed her home number.

Buffy waited anxiously for Dawn to answer.

"Ah! God!" Dawn screamed again as the phone rang, scaring her out of

her skin. She shook it off, mentally smacked herself, and found the

phone. Maybe it was Willow. Dawn hadn't really talked to her lately

and she missed her. "Hello?" She answered. Though she tried to have

a stable voice, it sounded forced, even to her own ears. She took

deep breaths. Once she heard Buffy on the other end, so worried and

comforting, Dawn lost it. The tears rolled down her face as she

gasped, trying to control her emotions. There was no excuse to be

like this. It was that dream. Damn you stupid subconscious thoughts!

"Yeah that's a little strange, maybe they went some place else? Who just screamed?" Suddenly, Buffy's expression changed and she took out her cell phone and called someone. "You okay, B? You look a little flustered."

Buffy looked at Faith. She didn't reply to her questions yet. "Dawn,

are you okay?" Buffy said into the phone, worried about her sister.

She covered the phone with her hand and looked over to Faith. "You

heard it to?" Buffy whispered, wondering why Faith had heard it. As

she waited for Dawn's reply, Buffy figured that the Slayers were

linked mentally, so whatever Faith heard, Buffy heard, and vice versa.

That had to be the reason.

Faith looked at Buffy strangely, "Umm of course I heard it B."

But Faith was beginning to get worried about whoever was on the

phone, and her last line had been barely a whisper.

"Yea, I'm fine," Dawn forced through the phone. She didn't want to

stay at that house. She needed to go somewhere she knew she would be

safe. Somewhere she could get away. "Buffy, could I sleepover at a

friends house tonight?" Dawn asked.

Buffy paused. She didn't know whether or not to let Dawn stay over

somewhere. She could be going to one of the friends house that she

didn't need to be at. "Yea, I guess. But not a friend who will get

you into trouble. And leave a phone number on the kitchen table."

Dawn sighed. Would Buffy ever trust her? "Okay, will do. Bye," Dawn

said, hanging up. She did as Buffy instructed and quickly left.

Buffy hung her cell phone up. "Dawn. That's whose scream it was," Buffy

said. "She's fine." Buffy walked along with Faith. "There's not much

action here. Why don't we go back to the house and review that

prophecy?" Buffy suggested.

"Sure, B, it's your call. But everything is ok with the little one?

That was kinda spooky, where was she?" Faith said looking up ahead,

thinking they would see her soon, they had just heard her scream

after all.

Spike sauntered through the cemetery looking for a bit

of action. He was restless tonight for some reason and

needed to work it off with a good fight. Hearing

panicking voices up ahead he picked up his pace and

managed to catch the end of a conversation between

Faith and Buffy about Dawn. "What's up with niblett?

Is she ok?" he asked concerned.

"She's fine," Buffy said to Faith, and directed it to Spike as he

approached. "She was at the house. I'm not sure why I heard her.

That's over a mile away," Buffy said, continuing to walk

along. "She's staying at a friends house for tonight, perhaps for the

best," Buffy said.

She, Faith, and Spike arrived at her house, entering through the

front door. Buffy went into the kitchen to see if Dawn had done as

she had instructed, and she had. Walking into the dining room, Buffy

picked up the small piece of parchment that held the prophecy, if

that's what it could be called. She walked into the living room

and handed it to Faith.

"As near as we can figure out, it means that Cordelia will have a

vision that will kill her, and basically your end of the world kind

of thing," Buffy said calmly. "What else is new, right?"

"Yeah it does sound pretty standard. But what's this part at the end

mean?" Faith looked up from the prophecy and to Buffy.

"Who's going to run?" She looked from Buffy to Spike.

"That's the part we-- I mean that I'm not clear on," Buffy said,

quickly getting rid of the 'we' reference since Angel was no longer

there. "I'm not sure who's going to run. It could be me, it could be

you, Spike, or anyone else who has saved the world at one time or

another. Even Angel," Buffy mentioned. "So there's four

possibilities, and there is no eliminating any of them. I know we can

all sit here and say that we would never run from something that we

had to fight, we don't know what the circumstances that this prophecy

is referring to, so we can't accurately answer anything just yet."

Buffy sat down in a chair. "I'm so tired of stupid prophecies that I

could puke. Did the old prophets have nothing better to do with their

lives than to sit home and plan our doom?"

"Angel knew about this right? Before he left? Maybe that counts?

They can be very vague. Has anyone tried to do any research on it?"

Faith looked at Buffy and then

"What about Giles?"

"Yes, Angel knew about this before he left, but I doubt that is what

it is referring to. This is talking about someone fleeing from the

enormous fight that we are to face, whatever that fight may be."

Buffy paused when Faith mentioned Giles. She hadn't heard from him in

a while. "We've done research. We have already deciphered what you

read in English there. The actual prophecy is in some ancient

language, predating the universe, if that is at all possible. As for

Giles, he's in Europe at the moment, dealing with the Watcher's

crisis." Buffy noted Faith's puzzled look. "The Watchers Council

Headquarters was destroyed, along with all the Watchers. Giles said,

the last time he called, that he had be notified of two other

Watchers who were not at the Headquarters, and he is going to locate

them and bring them here."

"Oh well that's good. I can't believe I didn't think of him until now.

Anyway, what can I do to help with this prophecy thing? I'm not too

good with the researching but I can try. I much prefer to just crack

some skulls."

Faith waited for Buffy to tell her what to do.

Spike had been standing off to the side, listening

intently to Buffy and Faith. "So what do we have to do

Buffy? Is there anyone who knows about this that we

can pummel for info?" he said with a smirk as he

winked at Faith. "Nice to have you back slayer. Feel

good to be back on the side of good?" he asked.

"Oh but of course, Spike, I like your attitude to, I guess we are

the 'mean muscle' of the group huh? Have you seen the prophecy yet?"

Faith asked, she looked at Spike trying to think of how Buffy could

have dated two vampires. 'But when you look at both of them mmmm

they are very hot' Faith thought to herself while looking at Spike.

Buffy listened to the both of them questioning her. "Well, to be

honest I don't really know what to do at this point. I guess we'll

just have to play things out, take them as they come to us, like

usual. Other than that, there's not much we can do. There are no

leads as to who threw this thing at my front door, so I wouldn't even

know how to start looking for them, and maybe its better not to."

Buffy walked into the dining room and sat down in one of the chairs.

The other two followed. "The only thing I can be completely sure

about is this," she said, holding up the pendant. "Angel told me that

the only thing he knew about it was that it would protect you if you

put it on, but that you couldn't put it on unless you needed it

because if you did, whatever form it made you take would become your

form forever, and there would be no changing back."

Buffy suddenly pinched her eyes shut, and slammed the palm of her hand

to her forehead, wincing in pain.

Faith walked toward Buffy and put her arm under hers to keep her

from falling.

"B, what's going on? Are you ok?" Faith said to Buffy while looking

toward Spike.

"Hey Spike find a place where we can sit her down." Faith said

to Spike, concerned about Buffy.

Buffy could hear neither Faith nor Spike speaking. She was in a sort

of pre-cognitive state. She was conscious, but she couldn't

communicate, or hear anything. The only sense that was working was

her sight. She remained still, limp, as Faith held her up. She had no

idea what was happening to her. She tried to scream, but it was no

use. A demon entered the dining room behind Spike, and passed right

through him as if it were a ghost. Neither Faith nor Spike could see

the demon.

It was rather ugly, to be honest. Yellow in color, with huge claw-

like hands, and humongous spikes sticking out of the top part of its

back and head. It walked toward Buffy, coming for her, but she

couldn't move. Faith couldn't see it. Spike couldn't see it. What was

its purpose there?

Dawn had forgotten some things for her sleepover. She had called the

one "friend" she still talked to that she had before she went "bad."

The girls decided to go to the mall. Dawn realized that she had

forgotten her purse which contained her money and much of her make-

up. She entered the front door. "Buffy?" She called out as she began

to ascend the stairs. Then she heard the commotion in the

kitchen. "Faith?" Dawn entered the kitchen to see Buffy in Faith's

arms. She ran in. In a rather panicked state. This could not happen.

She couldn't lose Buffy...Not again. "Dear God! Spike! What's wrong

with her?" She stared at her sister with all the concern she

possessed.

Buffy saw Dawn enter, though her eyes were still closed. She wanted

to tell her to leave, to get out of the house, away from the demon,

but she couldn't move. The demon she had seen entered the room behind

Spike, approached her, and took her hand. Buffy's spirit was lifted

from her still limp body, and the demon and Buffy walked out of the

room.

They reached the front door, and Buffy let go of the demon's

hand. "Wait. What the hell is going on? Where are we going?" she

asked, but it did not answer. It only beckoned for her to follow, and

for some reason she couldn't object.

Opening the front door and stepping through, Buffy found herself

standing in mid-air, next to the demon. The sight she saw was

unparalleled to any she had beheld before. A world of flames,

everything within her sight was on fire and smoke filled the very

thick air. Everything was reduced to ashes, and the few things left

burning were nothing more than a few trees. She looked down to the

ground, and noticed a black strip lacing the dirt. Was it a road?

Where was she?

"Where--" she started to ask, but instantly knew. The voice of the

demon spoke inside her head, while the demon standing beside her made

no movement. Yes, she was in her own world. "But what--" she started

again. 2004. Buffy's jaw dropped. She was in her own present time,

but in the future. How many months in the future? 4. 4 months was all

she had to stop whatever caused this.

"Take me away," Buffy said. The demon took her hand, and they

disappeared.

Faith wasn't sure what was going on and she didn't think that Dawn

needed to see what was happening, she had already been through so

much and plus she actually liked the girl.

"Spike, she's gone completely limp, we need to get her to a couch or

to a bed, quick. Dawn, call an ambulance, I am not to sure what's

going on." Faith told each of them, trying to take control.

She carried Buffy to the couch in her living room. She laid her down

very carefully and kneeled next to the body.

"B? B? Gimme some reason to know your there, Come on B."

Dawn looked at Faith. "This cannot be happening." She muttered in a

distressed voice as she reached for the phone. She dialed 911

immediately. As soon as an operator answered, she began to lose

it. "Umm, my sister she's unconscious. We don't know what it is. She

just fell." Dawn gave her address and as soon as the operator

mentioned someone being on the way, she hung up. She may not have

been supposed to, but she had to get back to Buffy. She ran into the

living room with Faith. Buffy was looking worse than Dawn felt even

resembled healthy. She looked up at Spike. "I can't deal with this

again." Her eyes again fell to Buffy's face.

Faith felt bad for Dawn she didn't want her watching this.

"Dawn go get a blanket for Buffy she feels a little cold," which was

a lie but a blanket could help.

"Spike," when Dawn was out of the room. "Is this how she looked when

she was in the coma?"

Faith was really scared and waited for the paramedics to get there.

Buffy's face was discolored, however, not in a way that one would

assume she had fought. The discoloration, rather, was that of an

extreme pale, as if she had been dead for a few days, but she was

still breathing. She was still very much alive, however unaware of

the events happening around her. The demon had lifted her spirit from

her body, so there was nothing to answer to them, nothing in Buffy's

body that would make her wake up. And for that reason, it was a sheer

miracle that Buffy somehow managed to answer Faith, in her calls to

the limp, and seemingly lifeless body. She muttered only one

word "Okay," which escaped with extreme coldness from between her

thin lips. She hoped that it would let them know she was all right.

In the world that the demon had taken her to, Buffy still held the

oversized and extremely revolting hand of the demon. It had never

offered her a name, so she was still unsure of how to address, or if

to address it at all.

They stopped in a place Buffy had never seen before, though it was

still somewhat familiar. White halls, and white tile floors. Doctors

and nurses scurrying about, tending to each one of their different

patients. She was in a hospital. The demon led her down the hall, and

a nurse ran right through her, causing Buffy to stop for a moment and

catch her proverbial breath, as she couldn't breath in this state,

there was no need to. The demon beckoned for her to follow quickly,

and she received the sense that they hadn't much time in which to

complete whatever mission the demon had set out for her.

The both of them stopped at a door, and the demon simply pointed at

it. Buffy was hesitant at first to look at it, but she felt she had

to. "Okay Mr. Marley's ghost, I'll look," she said, stepping up to

the door and looking into the small square window. Her jaw dropped.

Blinking at Faith, Dawn nodded and walked upstairs. She opened the

spare closet and pulled out a blanket. Once she shut the door, she

leaned against it and closed her eyes. The pain was too real for her

to hide it with sarcasm. She straightened up and wiped at the few

tears that had fallen from her eyes. She walked back downstairs,

stopping at the bottom. She heard Faith question Spike. He hated to

talk about this stuff, she knew him that well. Dawn waited for him

to answer Faith. He had to get it out of his system some time. At

least, that's what Dawn told herself. In all honesty, she just

didn't want to see Buffy all pale, looking like death warmed over.

She wiped at the tears again.

As she looked through the window, Buffy couldn't believe what she

saw. Inside the room, were white padded walls. There was no window to

look out from inside the room, save for the one Buffy was currently

looking through. Inside sat a young girl, no older than 18, with

brown hair down to her shoulders that was terribly knotted. As far as

Buffy could tell, her skin was rather pale, and she was thin framed.

Her left arm lay on the white tile floor, while her right arm was

raised, so she could twirl her hair in-between her fingers. She stared

absentmindedly at the wall, and her face was turned away so that Buffy

couldn't identify her.

Buffy looked to the demon, wanting to ask who it was, and wanting to

know why she somehow recognized her, but couldn't tell who she was

because her face was hidden. A bright idea then came to her. Make

some noise. Buffy tried to knock on the door, but her hand went right

through. "Of course, spirit form and all. Thank you scary demony

thing," she said. So, instead of making noise, she decided instead,

to enter the room. She walked right through the door.

Advancing slowly, unsure of whether or not the demented girl would

notice her, as insane ones always notice things that the sane people do

not, Buffy took only a few steps until she was standing in the middle

of the white room. She squatted down slowly, pressing the palms of

her hands against the floor. She did a kind of hop/crawl towards the

girl. "Hey," she said softly, trying to be comforting without knowing

what she was appeasing.

The girl looked up quickly, and her eyes darted around the

room. "What?!? Who's there?!?!" she said, extremely startled.

Buffy couldn't believe who it was. "Dawn....." she said lowly. "Dawn,

what's wrong? What's the matter? Why are you here?" Buffy fired off

questions as soon as they came to her mind.

The fragile girl started laughing. "Hehehehe.......people talk to me

you know, but they don't know that I'm saying...........They think I'm

crazy, but I'm not. They're the crazy ones........"

"Dawn, oh god," Buffy said, going over to her and hugging her, trying

not to put her arms through Dawn's body.

Dawn moved quickly, sliding herself to the other side of the room,

not wanting to be near Buffy, or so she thought. "Stay away from me!

I don't believe in ghosts! They aren't real! You bitch! You bitch!

Stay away!"

Buffy stood, slowly, and walked over to Dawn. "Shhhh, it's okay,"

Buffy said. If she could have cried she would have. Another

inconvenience? Or was it more of a convenience?

"No no no! Stay away! Stay away you mangy beast!" Dawn screamed, and

then started barking at the floor as if there were really a dog

there. "We don't have a dog, there is no dog! Dogs don't exist!" Her

eyes shot up at Buffy, as if she had just noticed she was there. "You

again. You left me, and you should stay gone. You're nothing more

than a deserter, nothing for me you have. GO AWAY!" Dawn turned

towards the wall. She started flopping against it, as if the wall

where the ground, and Dawn a fish out of water. Her body dropped to

the floor, her eyes nothing but white as they had rolled up into her

eye sockets.

A nurse opened the door and quickly walked in with a male technician,

who held Dawn down to the floor as the nurse stuck a needle into the

elbow-pit on her arm. Then they both carried her over to a bed, that

Buffy had just noticed was inside the room, and strapped her wrists

and ankles to it. As they both left, Buffy glanced one last time at

Dawn. She then walked over to the door, through it, and looked at the

demon. "Take me back now."

Spike was frozen as he watched Faith and Dawn fuss over Buffy's still

form. He could still smell her, but he couldn't sense her anymore and

that scared him more than anything. Faith's voice finally penetrated

his fear and he snapped to attention. "She's not here luv," he

whispered as he knelt next to Buffy's pale still form and took her

hand in his as he blinked back tears. "I can sense her when she is

near me and I can't sense a thing from her now." he looked up at

Faith. "I don't know what to do." he hung his head over their

intertwined hands and tried not to break down.

Faith realized what Spike was saying, Buffy wasn't there.

She put her arm on Spikes shoulder.

"Spike, she'll come back though right? Last time did you sense her?"

Faiths voice dropped off, she decided to go look for Dawn she was so

confused and all over the place so she went to go find her.

She saw her leaning against the closet she went and hugged Dawn.

"Dawn I don't know what your feelings are for me, but I am here right

now, if you want to hug me, punch me what have you, I'm here. Want

me to go and call the paramedics? Whatever you want me to do hun,

I'll do, your in charge ok?" Faith stammered on and on not sure of

how to make the young Summers feel better.

Buffy's spirit returned to her body, though she still had many

questions for her demon guide. Somehow she knew though, that they'd

be answered sometime. Buffy's spirit walked across the living room of

her house, and she laid back down into her own body. Her eyes shot

open, and she took in a great gasp of air, but remained as still as

stone. She lay there, her eyes open, unable to move or speak. She was

back, but would she stay like this?

Dawn shoved at Faith. "Don't touch me. I've no need to be consoled

by the likes of you." She glared into the dark haired Slayer's

eyes. "If I need anyone it's-" Dawn shot to her feet at the moment

that Buffy returned to her body. "Buffy! I can...feel her." She

puzzled over the oddity of the comment for the trip down the stairs.

She stopped at her sister's side looking down at her opened eyes.

Spike jumped when Buffy's spirit returned to her body. "Buffy?" he

whispered and saw her eyes opened. He heard Dawn come in and smiled up

at her. "I think she is coming out of it!" he exclaimed. "She's back I

can feel it!" he smiled and touched Buffy's cheek. "Come back to us

Buffy, we need you luv." he whispered.

Buffy tried to move, it was so difficult. Her arms felt like 100

pound rocks were tied to them. She wanted to speak, but it was as if

she were frozen forever. 'Great, just great,' she thought to

herself. 'I am finally back in my own body, with all this knowledge,

all these things to tell, and I can't even tell them.' But maybe that

was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe she wasn't supposed to tell

everyone just yet. But what purpose would it serve to tell her only?

To help her notice things before they happened? Did the Powers think

she was that incompetent? Sheesh.

So, in hopes of waking up, she resolved that she wouldn't say a word

to anyone, as much as she wanted to. A few minutes passed. Buffy then

tried to move, and her finger flicked. Slowly, she was able to move

her arm, and then her neck. She turned to look at Dawn and Spike.

Where was Faith? She knew she had been there earlier. As Buffy gained more movement, she attempted to sit up, but to no

avail. "Dawn........Spike...." she muttered.

'Dammi't Faith thought to herself, 'How can I be so stupid?' She was

angry she had let her guard down and freaked out when something had

happened to Buffy. She had just been good for so long, and Eric (her

boyfriend back home) had taught her to care so well that she felt

bad. She decided she didn't want to stay there right then, she needed

to clear her head. She left Buffy a note, she didn't want it to seem

like she was the one the prophecy was talking about, She wasn't

going anywhere if a good fight was a brewin'. She walked down the

stairs to the bottom and listened to Dawn and Spike talk to

Buffy, she peeked in and saw that Buffy was awake, so she went into

the kitchen and wrote the note.

"B, I need to take care of some stuff back home. But continue to

research that prophecy, cuz I WILL be back. I just need to check on

a few things back home. Faith"

She left her cell number at the bottom just in case.

She went out the back door and got in her car. She was so upset that

she had let this happen. She fumbled with her keys, and when the car

turned on she drove straight forward not knowing nor caring where she

was going. When she realized where she was she spoke out loud.

"Boss why is it that you were the only one to accept me for me?" She

said to the Mayors building she was parked in front of.

"I'm good now Boss, but they still don't see it. Why is it that I

miss you so much?" Faith smiled to herself and thought about Mayor

Wilkins, he was like a father to her.

She turned the car back on and drove away.

"Bye Boss."

And she started on the way back to Burbank. When she was a few

minutes from Eric's house she got out her cell and called him.

"Hello"

"Eric? It's me." Faith said after he answered.

"Faith? How are you? Where are you?"

She smiled, happy to know that he was happy to hear from her.

"I'm ok, I'm a few minutes from your house. Can I come by?"

He was hesitant. "Umm Sure."

"I don't have to" she said into the phone. She didn't want to mess up

two times today.

"NO no come by, Ill see ya in a bit."

Faith hung up the phone and drove the rest of the way to his place.

She went up to the door and walked right in, he was in the kitchen.

When she walked in she gasped, she couldn't believe what she was

seeing.

Dawn stared at Spike as he spoke to her. She heard him. She could

feel Buffy there. She just wanted her sister to speak. She stepped

cautiously into the room farther. As Buffy spoke, Dawn practically

ran to the couch. She sank to her knees beside it to look at

Buffy. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She completely forgot

about Faith. The blonde Slayer held more importance to Dawn.

Faith smiled at Eric, she just couldn't believe her eyes. She ran

over to him and hugged him and kissed him.

"Honey, thank you! I even forgot what today was!" She was so happy

to be home, somewhere where she was accepted. This was exactly what

she needed.

He looked down at her and said, "Are you gonna blow out your candle?

Sorry all you have is the Twinkie, but that's all I had on such short

notice."

Faith bent down and made a wish, then blew out the candles.

"Thank you Eric. I appreciate this so much. It's so good to be home.

I missed you, I love you." Faith said all in one breath.

"Wow what happened to you over there? I usually have to pull an "I

love you" outta yeah!" He picked her up and brought her to the

couch, she sat down and began to tell her what had happened, he knew

everything, other then Angel, he was the only one who knew it all

and was sympathetic, to an extent.

Spike put his arm around Dawn as she sank down next to him and Buffy.

"See Nibblet, she's ok, and she will be fine," he turned back to Buffy

and kissed her forehead lightly. "Gave us a scare luv, can you try not

to do that again?" he joked, but still very serious. If his heart had

been beating he would have had a heart attack when she left this time.

He couldn't lose her again. "I can't do this again Buffy, I can't lose

you. Dawnie can't lose you either. We both need you so much." he

whispered into her ear as he laid his head down next to hers, their

hands still intertwined.

Dawn welcomed Spike's arm. She trusted him more than she wanted to

realize and liked him a lot more than she wanted to let on. She tore

her eyes away long enough to watch Spike talk to Buffy. "She knows."

Dawn muttered. "I hope she knows." She returned her gaze to Buffy's

silent, unmoving form.

Buffy was finally able to sit up, and she did so. She almost said

that it wasn't her fault for collapsing like that, but she stopped

herself before any words left her mouth. 'I can't do that. I can't

tell them anything,' she thought to herself. "Where's Faith?" Buffy

asked first, seeming to ignore Spike's comments, without really

meaning to. He was becoming clingy, and Buffy didn't know why. She

knew he loved her, but she was unsure if she could return the feeling.

Blinking at Buffy, Dawn answered her. "I don't know. Faith was just

here." She didn't want to leave her sister, but figured if Buffy

wanted to know where Faith was, it would be best not to argue about

it. "I'll check." She first went upstairs, checking the rooms. When

she found no sign, she returned downstairs, checking the rooms. In

the kitchen, she noticed a note beside a pen. "That's strange." She

commented blankly. She retrieved it, reading it briefly. She

reentered the living room and sat beside Buffy. "Here. It's from

Faith. She ran." Maybe Faith didn't see it that way. Maybe it wasn't

really the prophecy, but to Dawn it was running. Faith had seemed

all ready and willing to set up camp for a while. Dawn mentally

shrugged. She didn't need Faith. She needed Buffy. As long as Buffy

was okay, Dawn was okay. She watched her sister through worried

eyes. She tried to hide her feelings; fear, stress, loss,

loneliness, utter worry. Unfortunately, she was an open book.

Buffy scanned Dawn's face as she leaned against the side of the couch

and read Faith's note. "And she said she wouldn't be the one to run,"

Buffy says quietly. "I guess the second thing in the prophecy has

happened. Now all we've got to do is wait for the world to end,"

Buffy said flatly. "Dawn, why don't you go to a friends house or

something? Enjoy yourself while the world is still operating."

Dawn blinked at Buffy. Her eyes went blank. "Hm. Here I thought you

needed me." She stood and began to head into the kitchen. "I don't

want to stay at a friend's. Honestly, Buffy. You scare the shit out

of me then expect me to leave? Okay, I thought you were

intelligent." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You want me

gone, say it. Tell me and I'll be out of here. Out of your way and

your life." She glared so cold she could freeze LA in July. That was

it then? Buffy just wanted her gone. Figures. She 'hmph'ed out loud.

While waiting on her sister's reply, she mentally ran a list of who

she could call and what they could get into.

Eric looked at Faith he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"So this prophecy said you were going to run, and you did? That

doesn't sound like you Faith." He said to her while placing some hair

that was loose, behind her ear.

"I know, but I couldn't take the way Dawn was looking at me. I mean I

know I have screwed up and I deserved that, but I felt horrible.

Like, I was still working for the Mayor, and all." Faith said to

him, slowly getting quieter after each word she said.

Eric looked at her and pulled her chin so she could look him in the

eyes.

"Honey, you need to go back there. Now, so they will know that you

didn't leave and it's not you in the prophecy. If we start now, we

could get there in an hour or so."

She looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Well if I drove and I sped the whole way there."

Faith laughed out loud about that one.

"But would you come with me? We could get a hotel and everything."

Faith said to him hoping he would say yes.

"Well..........." she looked at him with her big brown eyes, "Of

course, I was wondering when you would ask me. Let me go get some

clothes and we can go, we'll get there in a half hour ok?"

Faith smiled at him and kissed him.

"I am so glad that when I decided to trust you, you never let me

down." She kissed him again.

He went upstairs while she turned on the TV and watched the last

episode of 'Friends'.

When he came back about 15 minutes later, they set out for Sunnydale.

Spike stood up, pulling away from Buffy as she seemed to be doing to

him. 'Damn it I didn't mean to cling, but I almost lost her again!' he

thought to himself then went to Dawn and put his arms around her.

"Shhh Nibblet, big sis just wants you to have fun before this end of

the world stuff happens." he looked down at her and smiled, knowing

she was hurting as he was at Buffy's rejection. "Why don't we go out

and stir up some trouble? Leave big sis here to rest up. What do ya

say luv?" he asked and smiled.

Buffy stood up. She was tired. She needed sleep, but she knew she'd

never be able to get it. 'Just muddle through it Buff,' she told

herself, as she looked at Dawn's icy cold stare. "Look, Dawn. I don't

want you gone, it's just that this whole end of the world thing is

going to happen again, and sooner than I thought. I want you to have

a good time before it all happens and everything has to get serious.

It's like Spike said, that's what I meant, not that I didn't want you

here. Although I half-expected you to think that."

Dawn leaned into Spike when he put his arms around her, speaking to

her. He was one of the few who made her feel welcome anywhere,

needed at all. She guessed he understood her. She glanced at Bufy,

her gaze a little less blank, flashing pain before she

smiled. "We've seen the end of the world, Buffy. What's new about

this one?" Her voice was low but her meaning made its punch. She

looked up at Spike. "Let's go. Buffy could use the alone time. And

she did want me to have some fun." Smiled at her sister and headed

for the door.

She figured she'd give Spike and Buffy a little time. If he needed

to say something, Dawn wanted to give him the chance. She owed him

that. She retrieved the cordless phone dialing a cell phone

number. "Hey. Amanda? Yea, it's me. Sorry about tonight, I have to

cancel. Buffy passed out...sort of. She's okay now. Yea, I just need

some time. Sure, call you tomorrow? Later." She waited by the front

door for Spike.

Spike smiled at Dawn and watched her walk outside. He turned to

Buffy. "Are you ok?" he asked, worried about her. "I'll take care of

the Nibblet, you know that. I think you should rest, because you

never know when the end of the world will strike." he said with a

ghost of a smile. "And I don't think Faith ran, I think after the

confrontation with Dawnie, she just wanted to get out for a bit.

Otherwise she wouldn't have left a note."

Buffy looked at the two of them. She wanted to tell them what she

knew, but couldn't. That was the one catch, she couldn't tell anyone.

She had to live with the turmoil, try to grit her teeth and get

through it. "Take care of her," Buffy said to Spike, looking over to

Dawn. Buffy knew she was on the verge of going back to her old ways,

and Buffy didn't need that to happen, despite what Dawn thought.

Spike sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Sure will," he muttered and walked outside and smiled at the

patiently waiting Dawn. "So what will it be Nibblet?" he smiled and

tried to forget about Buffy for the time being and focus on making

sure Dawn had a great time out tonight.

Faith and Eric were in the car about an hour from Sunnydale.

"Do you think I should call Buffy's house now? Since we are so

close?" Faith asked Eric.

"Yeah, but tell her you are going to be getting a hotel, but you'll

see her in the morning. That way you won't have to worry about having

to see Dawn." Eric said from behind the wheel of his car, Faith was

glad they had brought his car, that way he did the majority of the

driving.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll call her right now" Faith said while turning down

the music in the car.

She dialed Buffy's number and waited for her to answer. She was

hoping it was Spike to answer, Buffy even just not Dawn.

Ring . . . Ring . . .

Dawn glanced at Spike. She had thought about the entire situation.

Buffy was pushing her too far, intentionally or not. Dawn silently

refused to let Spike baby-sit her. She smirked. "Actually, there's

been a slight change of plans." She turned to re-enter the house. "Go

talk to Buffy. I'll be back." She stomped up the stairs. She entered

her room, staring in the mirror. "Well, this won't do." She threw

open her closet. Not 10 minutes later, Dawn stepped down the stairs.

a smirk firmly in place as she entered the living room.

She was wearing a tight, black leather skirt that "short" doesn't

even begin to describe. A strapless, red belly-shirt and black boots

with a stiletto heel that came up to her knees and laced in the back

completed the outfit. Her make-up was also shocking. Thick black

eyeliner, black mascara, and black eye shadow accented her eyes. She

wore bright red lip stick covered by a clear gloss to give them a

shine.

"Buffy," Dawn shifted her purse, a small black one that looked like a

coffin, to her left shoulder. "I'm going out. Alone." She glanced at

Spike then back to her sister. "Don't wait up." She waited, watching

her sister's reaction. Dawn was baiting confrontation.

Spike looked up and his jaw dropped. "Dawnie get some clothes on you

look like a tramp!" he snapped and glared at her. "Buffy do

something!" he said as he sprang up and pulled Dawn into the living

room and blocked her from leaving.

"Oh, please!' Dawn rolled her eyes at Spike. "Maybe I want to be a

tramp." She smirked. "Can someone get that damn phone?" She was

waiting for Spike to move before she left. She leaned toward the

vampire. "Your lover can't do anything. Can ya' Buf?"

Buffy eyed Dawn. "Hey Dawnie, you look great. Fit for the corner!

Just one thing, can I get a picture before you go?" Buffy quickly ran

into the dining room and grabbed the camera out of a drawer, turned

it on, and snapped a picture before Dawn could think twice. "Go,

party, have wild sex, get pregnant, whatever." Buffy moved from in

front of the door and went into the living room.

Buffy picked up the phone. "Faith......hotel.....okay....great....see

you then.....Bye-bye."

Dawn rolled her eyes. She let Buffy take the picture. "You're not

going to need too many, sister dear. I think I'll go with this look

permanently." She smiled. She made it obvious that she had every

intention of listening in on Buffy's phone conversation until she

realized who it was. "Give my regards to Faith. Tell her she's my

inspiration. Only she's watered down." She muttered 'bitch' under

her breath and moved for the door. "Oh, and Buffy, You forgot

drunken rampage on my list of activities. I always have liked

tequila." She flung open the door and before stepping out, called

over her shoulder, "Good luck with the end of the world. I think

you'll need it." She snickered. "Don't wait up." She slammed the

door and was gone.

Buffy Summers and the Demon Guide written by.................Brandon Collins

Dawn Summers written by.............Christi Weasley

Faith and Eric written by.............Sami

and Spike written by...........Heather Rae


End file.
